


Rise of the Demon King

by Eveningstar1516



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Hunters, Demon/Human Relationships, Dissing Authority Figures, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loss of Control, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Pre established relationship, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, Y/N is gender neutral, author doesn't know what their doing, healing relationships, i don't know how to tag, multi chapter fic, title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstar1516/pseuds/Eveningstar1516
Summary: You’ve done it. You’ve finally done it. You’ve managed to anger the demon king.Now you hold your head high as he hands down your sentence.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date? Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date? Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date? Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date? Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 76
Kudos: 204





	1. Awakening Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter fic of an Idea that popped into my head. How many chapters, I don't know. Will I regret writing it? Probably not. Will it be better than the scenario I imagined in my head? Definitely not! I proofread my own work so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.

It’s been a few years since the exchange program ended. It was such a great success that Lord Diavolo had passed a law allowing inter-realm travel between the Devildom and the Human realm so long as you are approved with the proper paperwork of course. You were one of the few with a special pass to come and go as you please while skipping all the procedures. The day you visited was a special day. It had been the day the Demon King “Abandon” would awake from his slumber and return to the throne until he deemed Diavolo fit to rule as a permanent king instead of an heir. After much debate, you convinced your 7 demons to allow you to attend the ceremony. As they were high ranking Lords, they had to be present by Diavolo’s side while you stayed within the crowd with Solomon.  
  


Awakening Day

“So what’s the Demon king like?” you asked the group on your way to the palace.

“Well, we’ve never actually met him. We came to the Devildom while he was still asleep” Satan answered.

“I heard that his aura is so powerful that even if you didn’t know him, which is impossible, that you would both fear and respect him on instinct. It’s rumoured that he is the only being in existence that could possibly challenge the Celestial realm and stand a better chance than we did!” Beel inquired.

“Well if Diavolo got any of his looks from him then he might be one of the most handsome beings in the three realms, after me of course!” Asmo added.

“Remember all of you, King Abandon is not like Lord Diavolo. Lord Diavolo might take enjoyment from your little escapades and shenanigans but His Highness will not tolerate any of that. You are all high ranking Lords, the “Rulers of Hell” I expect you all to behave yourselves and at least try to act the part. That means no inappropriate jokes, going off to steal something, sleeping at inopportune times, constantly snacking, or having your nose buried in a book or console. Our behavior will reflect on Lord Diavolo and I will not have any of you tarnish it.”

“Oi! We can behave if we want to! Besides this is the King! We’d have to be absolute morons to try and do anything to him!” 

“Well Mammon, we’ll just have to keep an eye on you, our moron of a brother,” Asmo said while ruffling Mammon's hair.

“HEY QUIT IT!”

“All of you enough! We will be arriving soon. Remember best behaviour-” 

“Alright, Lucifer, you can relax. We’re not crazy enough to invoke the King’s wrath.” Satan said in an attempt to soothe over the eldest concerns.

“Y/N, are you absolutely sure you will be alright with Solomon?”

“Yes, Lucifer I’m sure. I’ll stay right next to him the entire time. I promise.”

With that, we arrived to see Solomon and a few other high-ranking Demons waiting outside the palace courtyard to be allowed in. Upon seeing us, Solomon walked over, extending greetings to each of the brothers before turning to me. Before he could do anything I gave him a big hug.

“How’s my favourite wizard?”

“Hehehe, nice to see you too Y/N. Are you ready to see the King?”

“Yes! I’m so excited. Reading about him just isn’t enough. Have you ever met him?”

“No of course not! I’m not that old!” Solomon replied between laughing breaths.

“We will be heading inside to meet with Lord Diavolo before the ceremony. I trust that you will keep Y/N safe right, Solomon?”

“Of course Lucifer. I love them as much as you guys do. Besides if I don’t you’d all just kill me and I for one enjoy my life.”

With that, the brothers bid me goodbye turning to head into the palace leaving me and Solomon waiting with the other demons for the ceremony to take place.

A little while later, the courtyard is packed with demons and sorcerers of all ranks, waiting to welcome their king back. 

“Nervous?”

“A little but who wouldn’t be? I just hope that things won’t change so drastically now that the king is ruling instead of Diavolo.”

“I won’t be so sure, from what I’ve heard, he rules with an iron fist and is much harsher than Diavolo when it comes to his court. As Diavolo’s right hand, Lucifer will be very busy in the upcoming days. I imagine he will be even more stressed making sure his brothers stay in line.”

“Wow, you didn’t need to dump everything on me all at once…”

“It’ll be alright, you’ve handled worse, this’ll be easy in comparison. As long as you don’t anger him or anything like that.”

“Trust me, I don’t plan on doing any of that. Although things never go as planned for me huh?”

“No, they usually don’t do they?” he answered with a chuckle.

Before I could answer, we heard what sounded like fanfare and the crowd quickly quieted down. At the front of the courtyard stood Lord Diavolo in his demonic form with Lucifer at his right and Barbatos at his left also in demon form. The rest of the brothers and a few other high ranking elders and demons stood behind in their demonic glory in accordance with their rank. Diavolo then addressed the crowd.

“Denizens of Devildom! Thank you for coming out today to welcome my father His Highness King Abandon back to the Devildom. I will not keep you here so without further wait, HIS HIGHNESS KING ABANDON OF THE DEVILDOM!” As soon as Diavolo introduced his father, a tall dark man resembling Diavolo stepped up from the shadows in his full demonic glory. His demon form surprisingly simple and modest but still elegant enough to be fit for royalty. His horns unlike Diavolo’s curve upwards from the side of his head and unto the top forming a crown-like shape with gold swirling around it and admonishing the tip. His eyes like golden lava glowing in the lighting and you were convinced that he could set anyone ablaze with just his eyes and little thought. His upper body much like Diavolo’s is full of tattoos symbolizing his royal status. He brandished 4 large black leather wings with golden tips and blood-red accents. While he didn’t have a multitude of accessories like his son, the few he wore complimented his attire greatly making him look even bigger and more regal. He presented an aura that screamed for you to have the utmost respect when in his presence. As if on instinct, everyone present immediately bowed down taking a knee with their hands on their hearts along with those on stage. The kings’ eyes swept over the crowd taking in the different ranks all present for today when you felt a gaze settle on you, the only non magical born human here. You didn’t dare lift your gaze or move, keeping your head down and as still as possible before you felt his gaze avert from your figure. Sensing you tense, Solomon risked a glance towards you without moving his head and you returned it with a slight smile to try and reassure him that you’re alright.

“RISE!”

At once, all that were present stood at once. Those on stage adopting a soldier-like pose with their hands behind their back, expressions betraying nothing. If this were any other situations, you’d send your demons a smile and thumbs up as you were not used to seeing them like this and were impressed by their behaviour, though now was not the time for that.

The king then started addressing the crowd. You took the opportunity to study him a little closely, never meeting his eyes and keeping your gaze as respectful as possible. During his speech, he would rake his eyes across the crowd and would rest his gaze on yours more than once. Each time he did, you would suppress a shudder as his gaze looked like he was picking you apart and looking right through you. Solomon sensing your discomfort would squeeze your hand to assure you that he’s got your back should something happen. After he finished, everyone bowed their heads with their hands over their hearts as he left the stage along with everyone on it by ranking order. Soon after he left, everyone buzzed back to life talking among themselves about their king and leaving to get ready for the ball happening that night in honour of the king. As you and Solomon were leaving, Barbatos appeared by your side.

“Hello Y/N, Solomon”

“Hello Barb, is everything alright?”

“Yes, all is well. The king requests your presence is all. I’ve been sent to get you.”

“Oh” you felt a pit form in your stomach. You’ve never interacted with royalty other than Diavolo and didn’t know how to act when it came to the king.

“Alright. Sorry, Solomon, I’ll see you tonight right?”

“Of course. See you tonight.”

With that, he said his goodbyes to both Barbatos and I then left. I took a deep breath and followed Barb into the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I' ma leave it here for now. I already started the next chapter. I don't know how long it will be or how good it will be as I am still a beginner writer and just write and update whatever comes to mind. Keep in mind, while I tagged the reader being in a relationship with all the brothers, Lucifer/Reader will be my main relationship as I find him easier to write. By for now :)


	2. Meeting the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet the king face to face, although things didn't seem to go quite as smoothly as you hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some protective bros and an angry king. Angst will also start in this chapter. I've never written angst before so don't know how good it will be.

“Barb?”

“Yes?”

“Why does the king want to see me?”

“Honestly I’m not sure..”

“Umm, what’s he like? I’m a little scared of meeting him.”

Barbatos turns to me cupping my cheek gently as if to reassure me.

“Honestly, he looks scarier than he really is. You don’t have any reason to be nervous. He may not be like Lord Diavolo but all he requires is for you to be respectful. I have the utmost confidence that you will be just fine. It’s not just you by yourself either, the brothers, as well as my Lord and I, will also be present.”

“Thank you Barb” I gently leaned into his hand cupping it with my own.

“As long as the rest of you are with me, I’ll be fine.” A small smile formed on my face as he let go and continued walking. We stopped in front of the west sitting room. After knocking twice Barbatos let us in. The king sat on a raised dais. Diavolo was kneeling on a cushion to his right. Lucifer was on his right with the brothers sitting in accordance to their rank with a spot free in the center. Not really knowing what to do, I decided to bow from the waist and address the king.

“Your Highness”

“Sit”

“Thank you your Highness” I walked over and knelt down mimicking the brothers' postures best I could with my gaze respectfully lowered as the king began speaking.

“Y/N, correct?”

“Yes my king.”

“I have heard a great deal about you from both my son and his lords. Tell me Y/N, what makes you, a human with little talent for magic so special?”

Taking a breath, I thought about it for a little. Thinking about how the brothers were when we first met. How overtime each one of them started to warm up to me. I thought about Mammon and the schemes we pulled off together. The all-nighters Levi and I would pull when he found a new game or anime to binge. The countless hours I would spend reading with Satan and the book talks we had afterwards. The spa days I’d have with Asmo. The number of times I’d try to stop Beel from raiding the fridge only to join him instead. The strange places I’d find Belphie napping and trying to get him to move, only to end up being pulled down and start napping alongside him. The endless genuinely terrible but always proved to be a fun time ideas I humoured Dia with. The times where Barb would make time to teach me how to make different Devildom desserts. How Lu started out being so cold. Only caring about me because I was Diavolo’s exchange student. Now though, he learned to accept me into his family. The late-night talks we had in his study, watching the fire and talking about everything and nothing. Our time to unwind. Away from his brothers. Away from Diavolo’s crazy ideas. Away from our responsibilities. Just Lucifer the demon and me, Y/N, the human who managed to wind their way into the hearts of 9 of the most powerful demons in the Devildom. Meeting the eyes of each of the demons in the room, I turned to the king.

“I’m not. I’m not special because of any abilities that I may have, or how strong I am as the weaker species. I’m nothing more than a human who was thrust into the world of demons. Overtime connecting with them and accepting them as the demons they are. As a family I never had and over time, they accepted me as well. Not as a weak human, but as the human that accepted them not for their status or power but for their personalities and love for each other. I’m not special, I just accepted them for who they are, flaws and all.” After I finished speaking I looked to each of the brothers noticing that some of them had tears in their eyes. Asmo who was seated next to me threw his arms around my shoulders in a hug. Dia looked so happy I thought he’d jump up and hug me at any moment, and Barb had the most genuine smile I’ve ever seen on him. I then turned back to the king. 

“It seems you’ve made quite the impact here during your short time in the Devildom. I can’t say I approve of my strongest demons turning soft for a human, although it seems I can’t do much about that seeing as how you are pacted with 7 of them correct?” The king questioned with a hard look in his eyes.

“Y-yes that is true. I have made pacts with the 7 brothers.” I replied tentatively. At once, the atmosphere in the room seemed to change. The temperature dropped and the king was emitting a very strong aura. Had I not been used to Lucifers or Diavolo's aura’s whenever they would get upset I might have fainted from the king’s. Instead, I just felt a cold shiver and the gravity alter ever so slightly. Looking at the brothers, I realized they all had a look between fear and dread for what might happen next.

“Tell me Y/N, why should I allow you, a mere human to hold such power over 7 of **my** most powerful demons?”

“Father, there is no need for this. Those pacts were made with the consent of the brothers. They weren’t forced into them and Y/N has never abused them. They serve as protection for them and the symbol of a deep bond between them and the brothers. There isn’t a reason to -”

“Silence Diavolo. I have humoured you by allowing this program of yours. However, we are still demons. It doesn’t matter how things are now, humans have no place here nor do they have a right to hold this much power over this many powerful individuals. It doesn’t matter to me how close this human is to you or the Lords. In my eyes, the power they have pose a threat to the crown and the Devildom. I did not raise you to be soft hearted to something so weak!”

My face paled and I started feeling lightheaded at the implications of the king's words. Diavolo visibly winced at those words. Asmo held onto my hand a little tighter and before the king could continue, Mammon spoke up with a look of disdain on his face.

“With all due respect your Highness, none of that is true! Y/N may just be a human but that doesn’t mean they are a threat!” Lucifer immediately interjected, reeling Mammon in trying to save his brother before he dug the hole even deeper.

“My apologies your Highness. Mammon can get quite protective over Y/N. I assure you he won’t speak out of turn again.” The king narrowed his eyes at Lucifer then Mammon as if he was debating whether or whether not to punish them both here and now. Eventually, he turned back to me.

“Your pacts with the brothers will be dissolved and you will not be allowed back into the Devildom. I am showing you mercy and allowing you to keep one pact as the brothers have claimed your soul and they should get at least that much. Be glad I’m allowing you to leave with your life at all.” He stared right through me as he said those words watching my expression change with his words. It’s as if a switch got flipped and every brother lost it while Diavolo and Barbatos looked at the scene then each other in what can only be described as impending horror. 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!”

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”

“WE MADE THOSE PACTS, YOU CAN’T TAKE THEM AWAY!”

“THEY CAN’T LEAVE!”

“NO WAY!”

Each of the brothers save for Lucifer who’s also looking at the scene in shock started yelling out trying to protect me.

“My Liege, the bonds we made with Y/N were our choice and we trust them with it. They have helped all of us time and time again. We can’t ju-”

“Enough” I activated my pacts and silenced him and the rest of the brothers with a whisper. I looked directly into the king's eyes.

“I won’t be dissolving my pacts. They were forged out of love and loyalty. I will not let them go unless they do first. They may be your Lords but they are my family. I will not be leaving them nor will I choose one over the rest. These bonds are our choice and not once have I ever abused them. It is as Lord Diavolo said, they represent the deep bonds I have made with each of them and no one can get rid of them!” I stared at the king with the most hardened gaze I could muster as I protected the brothers. “They are my family and you can not separate us!” 

“Y/N…”

Asmo said in disbelief as he wrapped his arms around me burying his face into my neck as the rest of the brothers slowly made their way over to me.

“Y/N is right. They became a part of our family. The pacts symbolize our deep bonds, ones that we will never break.” Satan said calmly though anyone who knew him would know he was anything but. The king smiled though it was anything but comforting as he slowly stood. Diavolo and Barbatos slowly backed up in shock.

“It seems you 7 forgot that you don’t dictate what goes on here. You are but a guest to the Devildom and the Sins, my subjects. MAKE NO MISTAKE! I AM YOUR KING AND YOU LOT ARE NOTHING!”


	3. Thing never seem to go Y/N's way huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, do I hit you guys with emotion! I swear all these chapters just write themselves and I have to find a way to reel myself in before things stop making sense. Anyhow, I had no idea what to name this chapter so, here's some Y/N letting it all out at the king. Enjoy 😊

“It seems you 7 forgot that you don’t dictate what goes on here. You are but a guest to the Devildom and the Sins, my subjects. MAKE NO MISTAKE! I AM YOUR KING AND YOU LOT ARE NOTHING!” The brothers jumped in front of me to try and shield me from the king while Asmo and Barbatos tried to pull me back to get me out of the room. Diavolo jumped in front of the king trying to stop his father.

“Father stop! Please! There isn’t a need for this! Y/N is harmless to the Devildom and the Lords! They are the only human that accepted us for what we are, they even **BOWED** down to **YOU** and not because of your status but because they accepted you as their king! Can you not see that this is a step in the right direction and that everything you’re doing undos all that we’ve worked towards?”

“What **YOU’VE** worked towards. I am not interested in inter-realm relationships. It seems I have been too lax with you boy. I will deal with you once this human has been eradicated.”

The king snapped his fingers and purple chains started to wrap themselves around me. I felt my energy leave my body like the chains were siphoning it. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was Diavolo kneeling before his father and pleading for my life as the others in the room followed suit then, black.

  
  


Sometime Later…

I woke up to the feeling of a cold hard floor. Snapping awake I felt a sharp pain in my right foot. Looking down I realized that my ankle had been chained to the wall. I was put into a cell that looked to be somewhere underneath the palace. Taking some deep breaths I curled up into a ball reaching out trying to feel for the connection in my pacts only to feel immense sharp pain in my brain.

“These cells are enchanted to nullify magic, pacts included.”

The king spoke while entering and I steeled myself as I stood with as much strength as I could muster while glaring at him as fiercely as I could.

“You have made quite the commotion for a mere mortal haven’t you?” He started looking at me with a sharp look in his eyes, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face as he continued.

“To think a mere mortal of a human was able to sway the hearts of my 9 most powerful and coldhearted demons, my son included, although he always had a soft spot for the weak. You should count yourself lucky human, my son, as well as the lords all, pleaded for your life. I have to say, I was quite disgusted by their behaviour.” He snarled at me with the most hateful expression I’ve ever seen in a demon. I tried my hardest not to quiver in front of him as I locked my gaze on him. All that time spent with Lucifer paid off as I schooled my expression into the hardest one I could muster in these circumstances.

“You’re quite lucky to have this many demons care about you. Seeing as how my son had just gotten me back, I have decided to humour him and hold a public trial deciding your fate tomorrow. If I am going to make an example of how demons should be treating humans, I might as well make it public so that all of Devildom can see that you mortals will never be able to hold such power over us, wouldn’t you say?”

He asked his question with such a disturbing smile showing off his fangs trying to get a rise out of me. On the inside I was having a full-blown panic attack, on the outside, however, I just continued to stare at him, not dignifying him with a response. 

“Ah well, I didn’t really expect you to answer that. Although, before we go through with this trial, you will have to dissolve your pacts and if you won’t I will dissolve them by force.”

At this, I burst out laughing. Tears came to my eyes as I grabbed my stomach trying to stay upright while I addressed the king between laughing breaths.

“Hahaha! You think dissolving my pacts is the way to go?! News flash! The pacts are the only reason the brothers haven’t attacked you or tried to break me out! They are the only thing keeping them in line, take that away and they will have nothing to anchor them. Diavolo may have pacted with Lucifer but we both know they would side together to get me out and even if Dia were to try to stop him, he would fight it with his brothers. You’d have a war on your hands.” Smirking, I looked to the so-called “king” to gauge his reaction. Growling dangerously low he replied.

“You think me afraid of Pride and his so-called “family?” 

“No, no I don’t, but it would be very hard to fight a one-sided war especially with The Morningstar leading the charge with “your” 9 most powerful demons backing him.”

I turned around and sat on the makeshift bed folding my hands behind my head, I finished speaking with a genuine smile across my face.

“The pacts will be staying and I will make sure the brothers don’t interfere with the trial. Whether you like it or not, my pacts are the one thing keeping them at bay. I’ll see you again tomorrow at the trial?”

He growled and with a scoff turned on his heel and left me alone in my cell. I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding, breaking down as the gravity of the situation set in. He was either going to kill me or banish me and not allow any of them to come to see or stay in contact with me. Tears started forming in my eyes as I let them fall silently not having the energy to scream. I don’t know how long I was in there for but by the time someone came to drop off my “dinner” which really only consisted of a piece of bread and some water which I guess is ideal for a prisoner, my tears had completely dried, a rock hard emotionless expression on my face had made itself at home. Ironically, instead of praying to God to help me, I found myself thinking of Diavolo and my fellow demons, wishing I could see even just one of them. I thought about the desserts Barb and I never crossed off of our to-bake list. Poison Cherry Tarts were next on the list. The pranks Dia and I have yet to pull off. We were supposed to do a lyric prank on the boys. The places I have yet to nap with Belphie. We were going to build a treehouse with Beel and sleep in there. I thought about Asmo and his make up line and how he wouldn’t be able to ask me to help him test them out anymore. Satan's birthday is coming up. I have a memory book I made for him starting from the first day I met him in the council room. A picture and story for every day since I’ve known him. The number of games Levi and I have yet to play. He recently got an escape room game based on the House of Lamentation! The schemes I wouldn’t get to pull off with Mammon. We never even caught a picture of Lucifer caught off guard! My thoughts then drifted off to Lucifer. The firstborn Avatar of the Cardinal Sin of Pride. **The** Morningstar. **My** Morningstar. I thought about the late nights we would no longer have. The brief brushing of our fingers. The caresses that we would no longer share. I remembered how he was when I first arrived. He was cold, distant, he wouldn't really give me the time of day. Now we spend late nights together. He anchors me and I like to think that I do the same for him. How will he handle it when I’m gone? Not wanting to stay in my head any longer, I drift off into a dreamless slumber awaiting the day that will ultimately decide not only my fate, but the fate of the demons I’ve grown to call, family.


	4. I want you to be the one...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's trial has arrived. How will it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Y/N Gets stabbed. No blood is mentioned

Snapping my eyes awake I shivered against the air as a bucket of ice cold water was thrown into my face.

“Get up human!”

A guard then roughly pulled me up by the shoulder twisting my arms behind my back and locking them together while unlocking the chain on my ankle. Pushing me out of my cell and half escorting me half dragging me out of the dungeon and to where my trial was supposed to take place all before I could even register that I woke up. As we were walking toward what I assumed was the very same courtyard where we welcomed the king not 24 hours ago, I started hearing lots of yelling. Straining to hear, I realized that it was the brothers arguing amongst each other about what they should do and Diavolo attempting to calm them down, sounding conflicted himself. Upon entering the courtyard I locked eyes with the brothers as they fell silent in shock upon seeing me bound in chains as I was escorted on stage where the king was waiting with Diavolo and the brothers.

_*Flashback*_

_After I passed out._

_“Father! What did you do to them?!”_

_“I am humouring you my son. They are being held under the palace and I am forbidding any one of you from making contact with them.”_

_“My Liege, I implore you to please reconsider your judgment. They are unaware of how the politics work here and they simply misspoke. I assure you they don’t mean you any harm.” Lucifer lowered his head pleading to the king to reconsider his choice._

_“Lucifer is right! They mean the world to us and they can’t possibly do anything to you or the Devildom!” Mammon joined in. The brothers then each said their piece about you._

_“You all disgust me, pleading for a human's life. You are my highest ranking demons. Show some dignity!”_

_“With all due respect my king, that human you are referring to is the one that bettered your kingdom and has achieved far more than any human, demon, or angel could hope to accomplish in the span of just 1 year. They have brought us all together and mended ties we didn’t even know were broken. Y/N is a human I would give up my Pride for-”_

_“My Greed for-”_

_“My Envy for-”_

_“My Wrath for-”_

_“My Lust for-”_

_“My Gluttony for-”_

_“My Sloth for-”_

_“My title for-”_

_“My powers for-”_

_“Y/N is a one of a kind human. They have found their way into our lives and there is nothing you can do to take that away from us my Liege.”_

_“That was quite the speech Pride, although that doesn’t change my opinion about them. If anything, it just makes my decision all the more ironclad. But I will humour you all. Seeing as how you’re all willing to give up the very thing that makes you, you for the human, a public trial will be held. Their fate shall be decided there. Until then, I forbid any contact between them, through their pact, dreams, or any interference with the timeline. Am I understood?”_

_“Yes, my Liege” they all responded simultaneously as the king left the room._

_*Later in the east sitting room with Lucifer, Barbatos and Diavolo*_

_“What are we going to do Dia?” Lucifer exclaimed as he did something he has never done while sober and flopped onto a couch opposite of Diavolo as Barbatos sat into a seat in between them._

_Holding his head Diavolo responded._

_“I don’t know Luci. I just don’t know. As the crown prince I can’t go against my Father and as my right hand neither can you, but things are different with them involved. I just don’t know.”_

_Sighing, Diavolo laid down on the couch no longer giving a care about anything, just thinking about different possibilities._

_“Barb-?”_

_“No can do my lord. The king forbade me from using my powers. Even if you were to command me, I don’t have access to them for the time being.”_

_“Do me a favour Barb and drop the title for now? Please? I need my friends, not my subordinates.”_

_“Alright, Diavolo. Let me say this then. You both know that no matter what happens tomorrow, Y/N will be banished from the Devildom. We all know that the king isn’t above making us suffer just to prove a point. How are we going to support Y/N and stop them from harming themselves should they be banished to the human realm?”_

_“Jeez Barb! That isn’t what we need right now! I don’t want to think about that.” Lucifer added the last part with a whisper._

_“My brothers are going to be absolutely devastated. Y/N kept them all together, it’s going to be really difficult keeping everyone together with them gone.”_ _  
_ _“Adding to the list of problems, now that my Father is back, we 3 now serve him. I don’t get to dictate anything until he crowns me, not like before. We will all be swamped with more work as Father will more than likely try to “fix” my improvements to the Devildom.”_

_The three sat in silence, lost in their minds, endless possibilities and scenarios floating around in their heads. Eventually, Lucifer excused himself under the guise of some unfinished paperwork and returned back to the House of Lamentation._

_“Barb?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“What have we done?”_

_“I don’t know my friend. I don’t know.”_

_*End Flashback*_

Walking up the steps towards the stage, I held my head high making eye contact with no one other than my demons as I kept my expression as comforting as possible for them. Poor Asmo and Mammon looked like a dam threatening to burst. Beel wasn’t faring any better holding on to Belphie for comfort. Levi squeezed Mammon's hand discreetly. Satan gave a sad smile. Lucifer stood by Diavolo’s side, each giving you the smallest hint of a smile while Barbatos stood behind Diavolo's left looking like he always did, but after spending so much time with him, you noticed the small sign of sympathy in his eyes. Making my way center stage I was pushed onto my knees in front of the king. I raised my head up high making direct eye contact in defiance. The king then addressed the crowd which I noticed is filled with not only Demons and Sorcerers of different powers but many demons I knew from RAD and called my friends. I realized that they looked solemn as I realized that I made an impact on more than just the brothers.

“Denizens of Devildom! Here is a human who has upset the balance of the Devildom…”

I drowned out the rest of his speech not focusing on anything except for my family up on stage. Ignoring the ringing in my head, I reached out with my pacts just enough for them to feel it. I sent them some of my favourite memories over the years and wished Satan a happy birthday before the king declared my sentence. Holding my head high, I locked my gaze onto him.

“The human known as Y/N is hereby banished from the 3 realms, their soul to be returned to oblivion!”

Smirking he turned to face me. Smiling, showing off his fangs he asked,

“I believe that is a suitable sentence, don't you Y/N?”

I ignored him and turned to the demons on stage. I watched as Beel grabbed onto Belphie harder as tears came to both of their eyes. I saw the dam break in both Mammon and Asmo as Levi and Satan both battled their own tears to try and comfort them. I watched as Lu’s face paled and Diavolo squeezed his friend's shoulder a little tighter to try and ground him. Barbatos looked more solemn as his eyes started to water ever so slightly. The king then summoned a sword, turning towards the brothers, then walked until he stood directly in front of Lucifer and Diavolo. Letting go of his friend's shoulder, both Diavolo and Lucifer bowed their heads towards their king. He then shifted to face Lucifer and held out the sword towards him. A look of shock crossed over the brothers' faces as Lucifer looked up to his king in confusion hoping this didn’t mean what he thought it meant as he slowly accepted the sword.

“Lucifer, Cardinal Sin of Pride. You will be the one to deliver the blow.”

The colour fully drained from his face as the king stepped to the side to allow Lucifer to step up. Slowly with a trembling breath, Lucifer approached you with pleading eyes silently praying that this was some sick nightmare. His brothers looked on in horror, shock freezing them in place. Stopping in front of you, he took one look at you, turned to the king and lowered the sword.

“No… I won’t.”

“Pardon me?”

“I said NO! I will not kill Y.N!”

“Yes, you will.”

The king's eyes started glowing as an aura surrounded Lucifer. His brothers broke out of their trance and tried to reach towards you to hold back their brother from killing you against their wishes. Diavolo and Barbatos stood in shock as the scene unfolded.

“Hear me, denizens of the darkness.” Everyone onstage immediately stopped in their tracks and looked my way.

“Hear me denizens of the darkness. You who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it.” Upon starting the incantation, a magic circle appeared beneath me and Lucifer; my shackles started glowing. An intense pain shot through my skull. Pushing past the pain I continued.

“HEAR ME AND DO AS I COMMAND!” The shackles around my wrists broke under my power and I stood up facing the brothers. The king tried to move towards me but the circle by my feet prevented him from getting close.

“I Y/N order the 7 sins not to interfere with this trial. You are not to make a move against the king after the completion of the trial. You 7 are to remain loyal to Lord Diavolo and continue serving him as his word now outranks the kings!” Ignoring the pleading looks on the brothers' faces, I turned to Lucifer.

“Lucifer, Avatar of the Cardinal Sin of Pride, you are to follow through with your king's command and execute me as is due with **your** sword. You are to remain loyal to Lord Diavolo above the crown. You are to continue watching over your brothers and are not allowed to fight me on this decision.” Cupping Lucifer's cheek I whispered into his ear, “I want you to be the one Lu.” Stepping back I finished my order. “Now kill me!” Kneeling before Lucifer I looked up with a smile on my face watching as unshed tears began pooling in his eyes as he summoned his sword. 

“LUCIFER! NO!”

“LUCIFER! PLEASE NO!”

“Y/N!”

Lucifer looked into my eyes muttering something in angelic before whispering, “I’m sorry…”

With tears burning his eyes he buried the sword deep into my heart.

“Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I just make?


	5. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman with long strawberry blonde hair and violet eyes was looking at me. Her white and purple dress was flowing freely around her. Her hair framed her face just right with a small leaf hair clip finishing her look.  
> "Y/N, can you hear me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About halfway through, I switch to Lucifer's POV. Keep in mind I have never written in anyone else's POV besides my own so apologies if it didn't seem like Lucifer. I tried and that's all that matters to me.

“Y/N? Wake up Y/N”

_Someone’s calling my name?_

“Y/N, please wake up”

I awoke in a daze hearing a soft female voice calling out to me.

“Y/N, can you hear me?”

Slowly blinking awake, I realized that I was floating in some dark void. Upon looking around, I found the source of the voice. A young woman with long strawberry blonde hair and violet eyes was looking at me. Her white and purple dress was flowing freely around her. Her hair framed her face just right with a small leaf hair clip finishing her look. She spoke out again.

“Y/N, can you hear me?”

“Who are you?”

“Oh, thank goodness you can. Y/N, I am Lilith. Do you remember how you got here?”

I looked down at myself realizing that there is a gaping hole in my chest where my heart is supposed to be. Memories of the trial came flooding back to me.

“I-I was on trial. The king didn’t like the idea of me having pacts with all your brothers, so he ordered that I be killed. He, he tried to make Lucifer do it but he refused to kill me. I remember ordering your brothers not to interfere and to obey Lord Diavolo above the king, then I ordered Lucifer to kill me with his sword. He whispered something in angelic then killed me. I thanked him then nothing. It didn’t even hurt when he killed me, I just fell asleep.” Hugging myself as I remembered what happened, what I assume to be not 30 minutes ago. Lilith moved to wrap her arms around me.

“Shh, it’s alright now. When Big Brother killed you, he probably used his holy sword, that’s why you didn't feel anything, but if he did, you should have returned to oblivion. Do you know what that is?”

Nodding my head, I recalled my Devildom history class. Oblivion was the start of the universe. All living beings were created from oblivion. Oblivion is the purple aura that surrounds someone when they perform a spell. It is the stuff used to manifest something via spell or curse. If harnessed right, it can also be used as an energy source.

“Big Brother probably muttered a protection spell which is why you are here instead of non-existent.”

“Where is here?” I asked while slowly releasing her from the hug.

“This place has no name, although I like to call it the void. In reality, that is all this place really is. It is where souls end up should they not have a final destination but don’t return to oblivion. This only happens in special cases. It is the reason I have been able to watch over you and my elder brothers. This is where things get complicated. You were not meant to die yet and I didn’t have enough power to save you this time. You now have to make a choice, no matter what you pick, you cannot change the fact that you died, there is no cheating death a second time. I can make you a demon and send you to the Devildom, I can re-incarnate you into a new-born human although you will lose your memories, or I can send you to the Celestial Realm as a seraph. It’s your choice.”

“There is no way I would give up my memories of your brothers and the time I spent in the Devildom, and as much as I would love to return to the Devildom, there is no way I am going to serve that tyrant calling himself “King”. I also really don’t want to serve the other tyrant that has the audacity to call himself “Father”” Sighing I cradled my head in my hands weighing my two options. On one hand, I can return to the brothers and the one I love, but I will have to serve King Abandon and that’s if he doesn’t decide to kill me again as soon as he lays eyes on me. On the other hand, I could go to the Celestial Realm and hide out with Simeon and Luke, but I would have to bow down to their Father so as to not risk banishment from the Celestial realm, and that’s if he doesn’t cast me out on the spot, unless…

“I pick the Celestial Realm. As much as I dread serving Father, it’s my best option of seeing the brothers again.”

“Y/N, are you sure? I will be using up the last of my power, there is no going back after this.”

“I’m sure.”

“Alright.” Lilith took my hand and started chanting in angelic. A golden aura surrounded her as strings of light flowed out of her and into my chest and back, closing my wound and forming 6 pure white wings on my back. My clothing transformed into white and pastel blue garments.* A small halo appeared over my head. I saw Lilith beam at me and say something although I couldn’t make out what she said as the darkness claimed me once more.

In the Devildom

_(Lucifers POV)_

Tears threatened to spill over as I carried out Y/N’s order. Why? Why did they make me do it?! They could have ordered me to pick them up and fly them away, I would have done it before the order even left their mouth. There is no way I could send them back into oblivion, without thinking, I drew the sword I swore I would never draw again. My Father had dubbed it “Starburst”, my holy sword. I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it after the fall, and now I’m glad I didn’t. I heard gasps from the crowd as I summoned the sword, the only demons having seen it were my brothers as well as Lord Diavolo and Barbatos. I fought against Y/N’s order long enough to mutter a small prayer for their soul, hoping that wherever Lilith was, she would hear and understand that I needed her help. Unable to fight the order any longer, I took one last look into their eyes and thrust the sword straight through their heart, my brothers screaming in the background. Holding Y/N’s body a little longer than normal, I heard their last words, “thank you”, then nothing. Y/N was gone, and I was the one who killed them. I didn’t have time to think about it as I felt a searing pain on the back of my left hand, turning over to face my brothers, I saw them each clutching a part of their bodies as we all felt the pact we each held with Y/N shatter. I gently laid down Y/N’s body and got up moving off stage before my tears spilled over signalling my brothers to do the same. Not acknowledging the king, we all turned and left, Diavolo and Barbatos following close behind. Asmo’s crying was all we heard as we walked towards the House of Lamentation, none of us wanting to be anywhere near the king. Upon entering, we all went our separate ways. Levi immediately retreated towards his room, the twins went to theirs. Satan went to the library. Asmo and Mammon both went into the direction of Y/N’s old room while Diavolo, Barbatos and I headed to my secret study. Now alone, I let it all out, my pride worthless now. 

“It’s not your fault-”

“Isn’t it Dia?! I was the one that killed them! I wasn’t strong enough to fight them and now they're gone!”

“I noticed you muttering something before, you know. What was it?”

“It was a prayer to Lilith. I know she’s watching over us. I can only hope that she heard it and will help Y/N. I didn’t send them into oblivion as he ordered but to where she is. That was all I was able to do.” Tears now streamed down my face clear as day as I leaned back into my chair looking up at the ceiling at the thought of my only sister and Y/N who has grown to be someone I would even call my lover. Barbatos put his hand on my shoulder to try and ground me.

“What now?”

“I don’t know Barb, I really don’t. My Father has control of the Devildom and now with Y/N gone, it will be a lot harder to continue with any of our plans. On the plus side, thanks to Y/N’s order, my word outranks my Father’s when it comes to you 7.”

“But the pact is gone. There’s no way any of their orders are still in play, right?”

“No, it is still very much there. I can still feel the lingering effects of an order. If it weren’t, we would have attacked the king as soon as the pact broke but Y/N ordered us not to interfere with the trial.” 

We sat in silence, none of us wanting to break it, until Diavolo’s DDD pinged with a text alerting him and Barbatos back to the castle.

As they were leaving Diavolo pulled me in for a tight hug.

“I’ll make this right. I promise.”

Letting go, both demons left for the palace as I went to my room. Shedding my clothes, I bypassed pyjamas and laid in bed. Tears ran down my face as I thought about Y/N and all the precious memories we had made together. I rolled over and realized they left their Little D No.1 plushie here from their last sleepover. Clutching it, their scent strong on the plushie, I drifted off to sleep, hugging the Little D in my arms wishing it was Y/N instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at explaining details of someone, especially clothing so I will draw what Lilith was wearing on my Instagram. I will post the link as soon as I finish the drawing and upload it. I just wanted to get this chapter out first. Feel free to imagine your own clothing for Y/N


	6. Celestial Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wakes up in the Celestial Realm and is greeted with Simeon and Sunlight. Now God wants an audience. A look into how Satan found himself dealing with the loss of Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and short chapter. I got a ton of stuff I need to get done. So I thought about it, I will be drawing a reference for Lilith's attire but as for Y/N, feel free to imagine whatever they are wearing. Also, I was re-reading the story and realized that I mentioned a ball taking place after the king's revival. The plan WAS to have Y/N get on his bad side there but as soon as I put the 11 of them in a room, the story wrote itself and I completely forgot about the ball. Let's just say that everyone attended because they were forced to but they didn't enjoy it and made sure to remain a respectful distance from the king. No one really approached them anyways with the aura they were giving off. Anyway, I might get another chapter out later today, we'll see.
> 
> WARNING!  
> SPOILERS FOR LESSON 29 IN SATAN'S PART

I awoke to the sun shining brightly through the floor to ceiling windows overlooking a garden. The bed felt softer than a cloud. Basking in the softness of the bed, it took a hot second before I realized that this is not my bed and there is a SUN! Bolting upright I looked around a bedroom that was not my own. The entire wall on my right was covered in floor to ceiling windows. At the foot of the bed was a small bookshelf with some plants on top. Just beyond that seemed to be a walk in closet. A small bathroom was located next to the closet. Other than a small study desk near the bed, the room was simple and plainly decorated. The walls were painted off-white with light neutral pastel green trims and accents. A knock at the door had me jumping out of my skin.

“Y/N, are you awake?” Finally, something I recognize!

“Yes, come in Simeon.”

“Good morning Y/N. Did I wake you?”  
“No, I woke up a short while ago. Where am I, Simeon?” Simeon walked over and sat in a chair by the desk. A soft smile on his face as he answered.

“You’re in the Celestial realm-”

“Yes, I know that, I mean where in the realm am I? And who’s room is this?”

“This is a guest room in the House of Honors where Luke and I live. We found you passed out in the garden with your wings covering you.”

“We?”

“Michael and I. He and the rest of the Archangels live upstairs on the top floor.” Simeon opened his mouth to continue when we heard 3 strong knocks on the door. Michael then came in. He had a fair complexion. Reddish orange hair was braided down his right shoulder. He sported a get up similar to Simeons but he had a full gray half sleeve with a cape instead of Simeon's sleeveless leotard and over the shoulder cape. His shirt bore golden accents and his cape was golden on the inside without any tassels.

“Good morning Simeon, Y/N.”

“Good morning Michael. How did it go?”

“Father isn't exactly pleased to have Y/N up here, sporting a fashion similar to Samael’s no less. He requested an audience with them as soon as they woke and had eaten.”

“Very well, I’ll escort them there after they eat.”

“Father had specifically asked me to escort them to the palace. Simeon, you should attend to your other duties.”

“Of course.” Simeon turned to me, giving me a hug.

“It was nice seeing you again Y/N.”

“Likewise, say hi to Luke for me”

“I will.” With that Simeon let go and walked out of the room. 

Michael now looked at me, looking less than pleased to be dealing with me.

“Follow me.” He then walked out and I scrambled out of bed catching up with his long strides. We soon entered what looked like a dining area. There seemed to be some leftovers from breakfast.

“Have a seat and help yourself. Once you finish, we will go see Father, he will decide what to do with you.” Michael didn’t bother waiting for my reply before heading off in the direction of what looked to be a kitchen. Following his direction, I grabbed a plate and put some familiar looking foods that I remembered Luke teaching me about. As I was eating, I mentally prepared myself for the inevitable face off I would have with God. It was not going to be pretty.

In the Devildom. After they lost Y/N

When they first lost Y/N, Satan kept to himself. He locked himself up in his room and submerged himself in his books. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he found himself in his circle taking it out on the humans down there serving their punishment. His wrath consuming him. One day Lucifer found him curled in on himself trying to reel in his wrath after unleashing it on some of the 4th circles' inhabitants. Satan didn’t sense anything approaching until he felt a firm but comforting hand on his shoulder. Looking up he found Lucifer looking down on him with a sad smile and a look of something between pity and sympathy in his eyes. Lucifer looked down at his brother, no, his son. He took one look at the state he found Satan in and did something he didn’t think he’d ever do again, he hugged him. Satan felt his older brother's, no, his father's arms wrap around him. At first, all he felt was shock. He and Lucifer haven’t hugged since he was a child, now though Satan found himself leaning into his father's touch. Ignoring everything around them, Satan let out all his grief and sadness, holding onto his father like if he didn’t he’d disappear as well. 

Present

Classes were going slow for Satan. While he would normally be engrossed in the lectures, diligently taking notes, he keeps finding himself drifting between thoughts, not staying on one topic for long and always finding a way back to thinking about Y/N. About halfway through his curses and hexes lecture, he gave up on paying attention and let his mind wander and his hands write whatever they wanted. At the end of the lecture, Satan looked at his notebook taking in what he had written. Mind you, he didn’t pay attention and just let his hand wander. What he found on the page both amazed and saddened him. Today’s lectures had been about the art of seduction with the use of curses instead of a demon's natural charm or beauty. He ended up writing out diligent notes from his lecture, but instead of them being in his usual note taking style, he found them in the form of a story Y/N had once had an idea about writing. He wrote about his time tutoring Y/N for their exams and how they successfully seduced him but instead of acting like a kitten, they took a spell Satan taught them and altered it so that not only would they have seduced Satan, but he still regained his free will, with Y/N pulling the strings, unknowing to him. He read the short story his mind had came up with, his mind revisiting memories of different lessons with Y/N, their progress, their ups, their downs, the one time they cursed Mammon into a frog, the look on their face when they successfully executed a complex spell without Satan’s magical assistance. He found himself longing for those days, an unfamiliar yet comforting emotion filling his heart. As he walked through the halls towards his next class, he made a vow to himself to try and feel that unfamiliar emotion until he could name it, then keep feeling it, because, for Satan, it felt like Y/N was right next to them, with their signature smile on their face, proud of him for focusing on a feeling opposite of his wrath. Should he start to feel his wrath taking over, he would picture Y/N, holding his hand, encouraging him to feel that unfamiliar emotion. One he soon learned was called ‘Philia Love’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philia Love refers to affectionate love. Essentially love without romantic attraction. I decided that Satan and Lucifer should have some bonding time. I believe that should anything actually happen to MC in-game, Satan and Lucifer would either drift further apart or use this time to comfort each other and grow. For the following chapters, I plan to have half of it being about Y/N's time in the celestial realm, and the other half be about a different demons reaction to being without Y/N.


	7. Virtue of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets god to determine their fate in the Celestial Realm. Mammon finds a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In-game, Michael is portrayed to still be friends with Lucifer and would be ecstatic to see and talk about him. That's not happening here. In my fic, Michael really doesn't like Lucifer and hates Y/N even more. He refuses to refer to him by his new name and keeps calling him by his angelic name, Samael. Michael is going to hate Y/N throughout this entire ride.

Your trip to the palace was a quiet one. Michael didn’t seem to want anything to do with you and flew quite fast leaving you behind multiple times as you had never flown before and found the task of flying extremely difficult. No one offered any assistance and you resigned yourself to tucking your wings away, which you managed to figure out how to do after you accidentally did so mid flight, and ran under him. Looking straight ahead after confirming that you were keeping pace with Michael, you spotted the Celestial Palace. You stared at it in awe as you ran. The thing was massive! At least 2.5 times the size of Diavolo’s castle and even more decorative. The white walls were adorned with varying shades of golden accents making the palace seem larger than it really was. As you got closer, you found that it was sitting in the middle of a massive garden that was overflowing with different kinds of celestial plants and trees. Although both the palace and garden seemed to be overflowing with decorations, everything still fit perfectly and was quite pleasing to the eyes. You approached the marble steps of the palace as Michael landed in front of you, greeting some gardeners as they stopped and bowed their heads to him. Signalling for them to resume their work, he continued up the steps motioning for you to follow. Calming your nerves, you followed him looking as unfazed as possible. Upon entering you found out that the outside of the palace does no justice to the massive interior. Forgetting your plan to remain as neutral and unfazed as possible, you gazed in absolute awe at the decor, your mouth opening slightly. There were no lighting fixtures as massive windows lined the wall letting in more than enough sunlight through. A massive chandelier was located in the center of the room with golden and silver chains decorating it. The marbled floor also had silver and gold accents as a beautiful floral pattern was outlined. Hearing a chuckle behind me, I turned to see Michael looking at me with a smug smile on his face.

“Well how can you not expect me to be amazed by all this?!” I countered while spinning and gesturing around the room.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Your smug smile said it all Mike” I flashed him a wicked smirk of my own as I called him by the nickname. His face darkened significantly as his tone dropped to what would have been a dangerous level had I not have spent my life with demons. It just didn’t have the same undertones as Devilish. 

“Watch yourself child”

Giving him an exaggerated mock bow I responded.

“My humble apologies Sir Michael. I will be sure not to repeat the same error in the future.”

“Very funny.” He scoffed and walked off. I got up and followed him through the palace until we stopped between two massive golden doors to what I assumed to be the throne room. Michael addressed himself and stated that he brought me with him. 2 angels donning Celestial armour opened the doors. Michael walked in with his head slightly bowed and his gaze lowered. I walked looking straight ahead as I subtly took the room in. It wasn’t as big as I expected it to be. A golden carpet leading from the door to the throne was the most extravagant thing in the room. In contrast to the rest of the palace, the throne room was quite modest. Even the throne wasn’t extravagant, built for comfort instead of elegance. God himself looked to be a 6’8 man in his late fifties with chestnut coloured hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He wore a simple white robe with gold accents. His eyes, a light blue colour, were emitting a slight white glow as we approached. Michael stopped a short distance from the throne and kneeled.

“Father, I have brought Y/N on your orders.”

“Thank you my son.” He turned to look at me.

“Y/N, you have caused quite the commotion in the 3 realms.”

I kept my tone playful as a polite smile made itself home on my face as I spoke with God.

“What can I say Father, trouble likes to follow me, wherever I may be.”

“That may be my child, although I am quite confused as to how you ended up here especially as a seraph. In case you didn’t know, that position must be earned here in heaven, so please explain to me, why I shouldn’t forsake you and have you fall to the Devildom?” He raised his right eyebrow and relaxed into his throne as he asked his question.

“Oh make no mistake, I didn’t want to come here in the first place, had I actually had a choice, I would have gone to the Devildom where I belong. Unfortunately, circumstances never seem to be on my side.”

“That still doesn’t explain how you came to be here, in that attire nonetheless.”

“Does it upset you that I come donning Lucifer's clothing and wings? I assure you, I didn’t have a say in my appearance. I am only staying here as long as necessary after all. I still wish to fall and return to my family.”

“Tell me child, how is it that a human finds comfort in the likes of demons rather than angels?”  
“Whoever said I didn’t find comfort in angels? I find Simeon and Luke to be quite comforting whenever I get stressed with this whole 3 realms stuff. I just find the darkness of the Devildom more appealing as you and I both know what lurks underneath this “bright” soul of mine.”

“And yet you came here to me, why?”

“I presume you know the details regarding my untimely end?”

“Yes I am, although you weren’t due to perish yet, I do not dictate the souls within the Devildom realm. What of it?”

“I sacrificed myself for the brothers whom I have grown to call family so that they may continue to live despite being ruled by a tyrant whom you rivel for the title of “Devil””

“Watch what you say child! You are still addressing Father and not some random person off the street!” Ignoring Michael, I continued.

“I do not wish to return to the Devildom while it is ruled by King Abandon.”

“Child, I am aware of your relationship to the brothers as well as your loyalty to those you call family. I am also aware of the feelings you have for my eldest son. I ask you, has anyone told you about his duties while he was serving me?”

“Yes, Simeon and his brothers would speak about his time here as the leader of the council. Lucifer himself preferred not to talk about it but he answered my questions whenever I asked. I have also learned his work habits and often aided him whenever an overflow of work had come in due on a short notice.” God seemed to contemplate something. With a thoughtful look on his face, he addressed me.

“I have a proposition for you. You wish to fall and reunite with your family in the Devildom. I do not wish to have you up here, although you do not want to serve King Abandon.”

“That is correct.”

“I will grant your wish on one condition. I will allow you to return to the Devildom after Abandon’s reign is over, on the condition that you take Samael’s position on the council. You are to take over his responsibilities without attempting to sabotage the realm or abuse your power. Should you not be able to meet my expectations, or should you abuse your position, I will cast you out regardless of who is currently ruling the Devildom.”

Michael, who had stayed silent while his Father was speaking, was shocked by God's proposition.

“Father, are you sure this is the right way to go? Y/N doesn’t even belong here. Are you sure trusting them with Samael’s old position is a good idea?”

“Do you disagree with my judgment Michael? Do you believe me incapable of determining Y/N’s fate in my realm?”

Michaels face visibly paled as he realized the implications of his words. Bowing his head in mortification he answered his Father.

“‘O-of course not Father! I just don’t think that Y/N is qualified or ready to lead the council. They are unaware of how the Celestial realm operates and doesn’t have the experience that Samael possessed.”

Scratching his chin, God thought about Michael's words.

“You’re right Michael, you and the rest of the council as well as Simeon and Luke shall serve as their guide during their time here. You are to teach them how we operate and train them as to how to properly fulfill Samael’s role. You are to step down as the leader of the council once they have learned how to fill in the role themselves.”

Not being able to object to his Father's words, Michael agreed, although he tried to hide it, you could see how he clenched his teeth, obviously disapproving the entire idea and his new role as your babysitter.

“How about it Y/N, will you accept my proposal?”

“I have a few conditions of my own I’d like to add. I will accept on the condition that I return as soon as Diavolo is crowned king, no later and that other than the obvious changes that come with falling, no other changes will be made to me. I will follow your rules while I am up here and will serve you as long as it doesn’t result in any harm coming to the Devildom or Earth and their inhabitants. I will fulfill my role as Lucifer’s replacement during my time here, no more, no less.”

“Of course, that goes without saying. I will also add that you are to have no contact with any being outside my realm during your time here. We wouldn’t want anyone coming up here to retrieve you before our deal has ended now would we?”

“No, we wouldn’t. I accept your proposal to be Lucifer’s replacement until the time comes for Diavolo's crowning. Until then, I shall serve you and the council to the best of my abilities.” I stepped closer and kneeled before him as he sealed the deal.

“Alright then, as you are no doubt aware, each angel on my council represents a virtue. You shall as well. While Humility does not suit you quite right, I shall grant you a new virtue. One that could be considered a sin should it be applied incorrectly. I think you’d like that. Rise Y/N, Virtue of Loyalty.”

I rose to my feet as an invisible force caused my wings and halo to appear. They glowed a light blue as whatever magic God was using to tie me to the Celestial realm ran its course. Once the glowing dimmed down, I tucked my wings back in and bowed my head once more towards the being I now served for the time being and exited the throne room, making my way back to the House of Honors with Michael close behind. As we reached the front door, Michael turned me around. A hard and unforgiving expression on his face. A look of outright hatred in his eyes.

“Listen Y/N, just because Father has accepted you into the Celestial realm, doesn’t mean the rest of us have. You are still an outsider and I frankly do not trust anyone who has spent so much time around demons. I will follow Father’s orders in training you, but know this, Y/N, if I so much as suspect you of doing anything to upset the balance in the Celestial realm, if you hurt any of the angels here, I will take matters into my own hands. I will not allow a being as tainted as you to wreak havoc among the angels. Am I understood?”

Meeting his gaze, a smile made its way to my face as I responded.

“I will hold you to that.” 

He took one last hard look at me and walked through the door. Left alone on the steps, I thought to myself, ‘Soon my demons, I’ll be back, soon’. I walked to the gardens and spent the next few hours tending to it until dinner.

  
  


In the Devildom. After they lost Y/N

  
  


As soon as they got home, Mammon went straight to Y/N’s room. How could he let this happen? He was their first damn it! He should have protected them, he should have stopped Lucifer, he should have done something! He entered Y/N’s room and immediately sat on their bed, made messily in their excitement to meet the king. He held their pillow, hugging to his chest as he started crying. Too lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear Asmo following him. Upon entering the room and seeing the state his older brother was in, Asmo put aside his own grievances and sat next to Mammon and embraced him, letting him cry on his shoulder. This reminded Asmo of a time in the Celestial realm. They were playing with Levi in the gardens when Levi tried to show off his tree climbing skills. As he was nearing the top, Mammon noticed the branch Levi was climbing looked ready to snap. He tried to warn Levi but was too late as the branch snapped and Levi fell. Mammon wasn’t fast enough to catch him. Levi ended up dislocating a wing and spraining his right shoulder. Asmo remembered walking by Mammon's room that night and heard quiet sobs, he knocked and opened the door revealing Mammon sitting on his bed, hugging his pillow crying. He sat next to his older brother and hugged him, assuring him that it wasn’t his fault and that Levi would be just fine. Coming out of the memory, Asmo did the same now, hugging Mammon and reassuring him that it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t have stopped Y/N from giving that order and that everything will be ok.

“Will it be though? It just won’t be the same without them.”

“I know. It will be hard, Y/N was our family, but we’ll be there for each other.”

They slept together, holding each other in Y/N’s bed comforting each other until they fell asleep.

Present

It was an ordinary day for Mammon. He had just gotten back from a modelling gig at Majolish and was thinking up ways to spend the money he just earned. He was thinking of treating himself to a night out as he’d also gotten a math test back that day and passed with a 90%! Just as he was thinking about where to go, he felt the pull of a summoning. Mammon opened his eyes to find himself in an old cold basement. He scanned the room noting that the only lighting provided was a small bulb with a pull down string in the middle of the room and 3 small candles near the summoning circle. He found that the room was practically empty save for a thin mattress in a corner and some stairs leading to a door. He then spotted the one who summoned him, a little girl. She looked to be no older than 5. She was wearing stained and ripped overalls, one of the straps was missing. A light pink t-shirt underneath. Her brown hair was relatively short, only reaching her shoulders and was a tangled mess. Upon looking closer, Mammon noticed that she was covered head to toe in bruises and there were deep scratch marks on her arms and legs. He looked at the hastily drawn circle under him and found out that she drew it with some chalked rocks. She held an old summoning book close to her chest. Her big brown eyes looked so scared, yet if he looked closer, he could see what looked to be hope sparkling in the background. He could tell by looking at her that she held vast magical potential. Whoever put her here obviously knew the same.

“A-are you Mammon?” By Diavolo, she sounded so broken, like if he spoke too loud, she would shatter. Kneeling down to her level, Mammon put a soft smile on his face.

“Yes I am. What’s your name?”

“Cynthia”

“Ok Cynthia, what can I help you with.” Mammon doesn’t know what it was about the little girl, but he found himself genuinely wanting to help her. Maybe it was the way they looked at him with hope. Maybe it was because they were just a kid, or maybe, it was because her eyes reminded him of Y/N’s.

“I want to leave. My parents locked me in here. They don’t care about me. They only use me for their spells. Please Mammon, help me. I’ll give you my soul if you want, just please!” Tears came to her eyes as she pleaded with him to help her. Mammon upon hearing what these sorcerers were doing with their daughter, became enraged. He held his hand out to Cynthia with a smile on his face. He took the book from her hands and put it on the ground next to him.

“No, no, no. I won’t take your soul. It’s alright Cynthia, I’ll help ya. Why did you think I’d need your soul to help you?”  
“That’s what my parents said. They’ve been using me to try and summon you. I heard them arguing about who’s soul they would give to form a pact. Then they decided that they would give you mine.” Mammon didn’t think he could get madder, but by now, he was seeing red. Not only did her parents lock her up, they used her to try and summon him thinking he’d just accept a child’s soul to form a pact with them! Mammon was beyond angry.

“Don’t worry Cynthia, the Great Mammon will take care of your parents! You’ll be out of here in no time.” Sensing his rage Cynthia grabbed onto his legs before he made it to the stairs.

“No, don’t hurt them!” Mammon looked down at the girl in shock.

“Please don’t hurt them. They may have done all these awful things to me but they’re still my mom and dad! I don’t want you to hurt them, just get me out of here!” Mammon looked at the girl like she’d gone crazy. Her parents, who have locked her up in a basement, used her for spells, hell even tried summoning him in exchange for her own soul, she wanted them alive?! He saw how genuine she was being and he couldn’t find the heart to say no to her. Instead, Mammon knelt down to her level and took her hand. Cynthia looked at him with tears threatening to overflow. Mammon brought his other hand to cup her face, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

“Ok Cynthia, I won’t hurt them. I am mad at your parents for doing this to you, but if you don’t want me to hurt them, I won’t.” Mammon then brought Cynthia’s right hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it gently. A yellow seal formed on the back of her right hand and a matching pink one on the palm of Mammon's right.

“Now we have a pact Cynthia. I didn’t take your soul, I took your sadness. Did you know that demons could also take emotions to form a pact?”

“N-no. Does this mean you’ll take me far away from here?”

“Yes, and it also means that you won’t ever feel sad again. I know a nice witch who can take care of you. She will teach you how to use and call me with the pact. This way, whenever you’re in trouble, you will be able to summon me without drawing the circle again and I can come protect ya.”

“O-ok.” Mammon then picked Cynthia up and walked up the stairs, kicking the basement door down he walked through the house towards the front door. Before he reached it though, he heard a scream behind him. He noticed that Cynthia tensed considerably in his arms as he set her down, hiding her behind his legs. He turned around coming face to face with a middle aged couple who he preserved to be Cynthia’s parents. Her mom then yelled at Cynthia.

“Cynthia Maxwell Daemon! You come here right this instant!” 

“Shut your mouth lady. She doesn't belong to you anymore.”

“Nonsense! She’s my daughter. She is mine to do with what I want!” Mammon's patience was running out. A scowl appeared on his face as he growled out.

“Listen here lady, I’ve got some choice words for you two that I wouldn’t care to say in front of the girl, but the fact that you thought you could summon me and exchange her soul for a pact with you? You're crazy to think I’d ever accept that kind of pact. Now Cynthia and I are leaving and you ain’t ever using her again!”

Cynthia’s parents then realized who they were talking to and their attitudes immediately changed.

“Please forgive us, Lord Mammon. We hadn’t planned for the girl to summon you. We apologize for the inconvenience the child caused you. If you would stay, we could reimburse you for your troubles.” Cynthia’s father bowed his head as he addressed Mammon. Mammon on the other hand outright laughed at that statement. Turning into his demon form he barked out

“You think her summoning me was an inconvenience?! You two are crazier than I thought! Now listen here and listen closely, neither of you are to come near or look for her. None of you are going to use her again. We are leaving and don’t ever bother trying to summon me again. Ya know, you should thank Cynthia. If she didn’t plead with me not to hurt either of you, you’d both be dead. Make no mistake, if either of you try to summon me or if I find you anywhere near her again, I will rip your hearts out and feed you to Cerberus. Kapeesh?” The dark undertones of Mammon’s voice got through to Cynthia’s parents as their faces paled in fear and they quickly agreed. They begged for his forgiveness and promised not to harm Cynthia again if he could just stay awhile. Not bothering with them anymore, Mammon picked Cynthia up and walked out, flying towards the one witch he’d ever trusted. When he landed, he realized that Cynthia was crying.

“Sorry Cyn, I didn’t scare ya, did I?”

“A-a little, but these aren’t scared tears. I’m happy. Thank you for getting me away from them and for letting them live.”

“Of course. The Great Mammon keeps his promises.” Mammon walked up to the door of the small cottage. He knocked and a young witch with long blond hair, green eyes, and freckles answered the door.

“Mammon what a surprise! What brings you here?” She opened the door gesturing for him to come in. 

“Sorry, not today Kelly. I’m actually here for her.” Mammon stepped aside, revealing a scared Cynthia behind him.

“Oh my Diavolo! What happened to you, you poor girl?!” Kelly rushed forward cupping Cynthia’s chin as she inspected her body, taking in all the bruises and cuts.

“Kelly, this is Cynthia. She summoned me to save her from her parents. I was wondering if ya could take care of her. I know ya've always wanted a kid, so…”

“Of course! I could never turn someone in need away, especially a girl as cute as her.” She said while pinching Cynthia’s cheeks. Cynthia giggled in response.

“Ok then, Cynthia, Kelly here’s gonna take care of you. I promise that she won’t act like your mom and she will help you learn how to use both your magic and your pact.” Reaching into his pocket, Mammon pulled out the Grimm he’d earned that day. He then put them into Cynthia’s palm.

“Here ya go kid. Now if you ever visit me, you’ll have some money to spend.” Mammon turned to leave when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Cynthia pulling him down to the ground. He crouched down. Cynthia then kissed his cheek, giving him one of the Grimm he’d given her.

“Thank you Mammon.” She then ran behind Kelly’s legs and waved goodbye with a massive smile on her face. 

It’s been a couple years since Mammon saved Cynthia. She’d grown to be a strong and skilful sorcerer. He’d visit her often over the years with something in tow for her. Mammon never spent the Grimm that Cynthia gave back to him on that day. Whenever Mammon had a tough time with the numerous witches he’d find himself in debt with, he’d always find his way to her, and she comforted him, never asking for more than his company, something he was more than happy to give. His brothers would always know whenever he went to see her as he’d always come back with a content smile on his face. Deep down, he wished that Y/N could’ve met Cynthia. They would have made great friends as they were the only 2 people who could make him smile like this. Mammon may not have been able to save Y/N, but he swore that he would protect Cynthia, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR MAMMON'S PART WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT LONG!!!
> 
> I was planning for Mammon to get summoned by a greedy witch and have one of his brothers, probably Asmo, rescue him and have them bond. Clearly, my hands had a different idea. I tried to stay true to Mammon's protective and brotherly personality instead of his Tsundre side, cause, you know, it's a 5-year-old girl. Essentially, he thinks of this as an opportunity to save someone else when he couldn't save Y/N. Cynthia is not supposed to replace Y/N in his heart. She's just someone for him to protect and to go to when he needs someone to protect him.


	8. The Great Pancake Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets the Archangel Council at breakfast. Levi runs into some trouble at Anime Expo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I started Levi's part and had no idea how to end it. I also didn't want to start a different brother. Sorry in advance if it seems sloppy. 
> 
> Side Note: An unofficial Obey Me Secret Santa is being held for all types of writers and artists of all experiences! The deadline for registration is November 6th. This is strictly an SFW (Safe for Work) event as they want to be able to include writers and artists of all ages. I will be participating as a writer and I hope you guys will as well. A Discord account is required.  
> Link to sign-up, rules, and guidelines: https://omsecretsanta.carrd.co/ 
> 
> Another side note: I'm almost done with Liliths reference and will somehow find a way to post the picture here.

It’s been almost 6 months since you arrived in the Celestial Realm. Needless to say, you are quite certain that these last 6 months have been the craziest and stressful months of your life! When you told Simeon and Luke about you staying here, to say they were ecstatic would be an understatement. Luke jumped for joy and wouldn’t stop rambling about all the fun you were going to have. When you told them about God appointing them to help teach you about the Realm, Luke practically did a double take and it took an hour to calm him. Now you have Simeon teaching you about politics and Luke about how to use your wings and powers. On your second day there, Michael woke you up, or well came to get you as you didn’t get any sleep. Turns out, while the Devildom is constant at night, the Celestial realm is constant day and thanks to the floor to ceiling windows, there was no way for you to stop sunlight from coming in. You were introduced to the council at breakfast. Note to self, the brothers breakfasts are  **QUIET AND PEACEFUL** compared to Archangels off duty. The first thing you saw were 2 angels passionately arguing over which pancake topping was the best, strawberries or blueberries. At some point a third angel cut in claiming chocolate chips were the best and all heaven (would you replace hell with heaven here? idk) broke loose. As for me, I just started chuckling in disbelief while making my way over to pick up a pancake of my own when the angel arguing on behalf of the strawberries saw you.

“Hey kid, what topping do you prefer, strawberries, blueberries, or chocolate chips? It’s strawberries right?”

“Actually, I prefer them plain with maple syrup. Although if Satan was the one making it, I’d go for the one with posionberries. Contrary to their name, they’re not actually poisonous and quite sweet.” All the angels present looked at me with a mix of shock and disbelief, save for Michael who just sat there eating his breakfast hoping to leave soon and get to work.

“Kid, did you say Satan?” The angel arguing on behalf of blueberries asked.   
“Yeah… Blond hair, teal eyes, Avatar of Wrath, Luci’s son? Ring a bell?” Turning to Michael, blueberry angel asked,

“Micheal, who are they and why are they wearing Lucifer’s old get up?”   
“This is Y/N. They will be staying here and taking Samael’s spot on the council until their agreement with Father ends and they return to the Devildom. Father has asked us to teach them about how our Realm operates and how to successfully fulfill Samael’s former position flawlessly, unless they want to return now and leave heaven early?” Michael turned towards you with a smirk on his face as he asked the last part.

“Very funny Mike. You and I both know I won’t do that no matter how bad you want me too.”

“What did I say about calling me that?!” Micheal’s smirk turned into something short of a snarl.

“Well, if you won’t take me seriously, neither will I. You want me to call you by your name, earn it and stop being an butt… I meant an butt… Why can’t I swear?!”

“This is the Celestial Realm Y/N. Angels don’t swear.” Michael said smugly over the rim of his cup of coffee.

“God Dang it! Argh! Fudge!. Dang it! Ya know what, forget it, my entire mood is ruined. Thanks Michael!”

“Anytime.”

Shooting Michael one last glare, I sighed and turned to the rest of the baffled angels in the room.

“Yes, what Michael said is true. Stuff happened in the Devildom which I will not get in too-”

“The demon king made Samael kill them.”

“Ok,  **Mike** , first off, he didn’t, I ordered him too, second, I thought I said I didn’t want to talk about it. What gives you the right to tell them huh?”

“I felt like it.”

“You son of a beach.” I turned back to the rest of the angels. “Not a word about it. Anyway, due to some personal issues, I made a deal with Father to stay here on the condition that I take over Lucifer’s spot on the council until he either kicks me out or until our agreement has ended.”

“If I may, when will this agreement of yours be over?” The blueberry angel asked.

“I will be returning to the Devildom once Lord Diavolo has been crowned king and his father is 100% out of the picture. Now if you don’t mind me asking, could you introduce yourselves?”  
“Oh how rude of us, I’m sorry, I am Gabriel.” Gabriel had chestnut brown medium length hair, reaching shoulders. His eyes were a dull green. He wore a white turtleneck and had a light green shawl with golden tassels. He pointed to the strawberry angel. “This is Raphael and he’s Uriel.” He pointed to the chocolate chip angel. Raphael had long reddish-orange hair put up in a high ponytail. His eyes were a stormy gray. He wore a simple light gray half sleeve with an off the shoulder white cape and little decor. Uriel had short gray hair and golden eyes that almost seemed to sparkle. He wore something that reminded you of an off white scholar's robe with gray accents. “These are Saraqael, and Raguel.” He pointed to 2 of the quieter angels who didn’t participate in “the great pancake debate”. “We make up the Archangel council and we’re happy to have you Y/N.” Gabriel finished off with a smile. You were just barely able to make out a little “Not all of us” from Michael. You decided to ignore it, and then, like all the decisions you’ve ever made, it was the wrong one. Sitting back down you asked,

“So, quick question. What started The Great Pancake Topping debate?” 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Breakfast ended 2 hours later with upset angels, and pancakes, everywhere…

  
  


In the Devildom. After they lost Y/N

  
  


Levi went straight to his room as soon as they got home. As soon as he closed and locked the door he went straight to Henry’s fishbowl, picked it up and sat in his bathtub, hugging the bowl as he cried. ‘Why do I feel like this?! I only like 2D characters and Ruri-chan, not 3D people. How do I miss them?... Why did they leave me? They were my player 2.’ “Well it makes sense, no one would want to stay with a worthless shut in of an otaku like me” he said to the empty room. Henry 2.0 glubbed a bubble in response. “You wouldn’t leave me, would you Henry?” *Glub* “No you wouldn’t… I miss them.” Levi stayed in his tub hugging Henry 2.0 until he fell asleep.

Present

It was another late night, Levi was bingeing a new anime  _ ‘I fell in love with a 3D girl but I’m afraid she’ll leave me after finding out that I’m an otaku who rarely leaves their room’ _ . He was halfway through the 9th episode when he got a notification from Mononoke Island. One of his raid mates was stuck and needed some help. He paused his marathon to help his fellow mate and stayed up until the early hours of the morning switching between playing Mononoke and watching his anime. Stumbling into the dining room for breakfast the next morning, he was met with complete silence. Lucifer had left early, Belphie was asleep, Beel was too absorbed in eating, Satan in his book and Asmo on his phone to even notice him enter the room. Mammon was busy in the human world helping out sone witches. Levi sat down in his normal spot, taking whatever was left as he mentally prepared himself for the day. As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day at RAD, still dressed in his uniform, Levi left as quickly as he could. There was an anime expo happening in the human realm right now and there was some ultra-rare limited edition Ruri-chan merch being sold there. He had gotten Lucifer’s permission to attend the expo so long as he was back by 11. Existing the portal and making his way to the expo, Levi thought about the last expo he attended with Y/N. They cosplayed as Erin and Levi from Attack on Titan and spent the entire day surrounded by fellow anime nerds. They had also booked a room at a nearby hotel. It was 3 days of bonding time for them. Entering the expo, Levi decided he would get something for them as decor for their headstone put in memory of them in the backyard of the House of Lamentation. Nearing the line for Ruri-chan merch, Levi noticed someone staring intensely at him. He decided to ignore them but keep a loose eye on them, just in case. He got to the front of the line and purchased 4 of the Ruri-chan collection kits. One for use, one for display, one to keep and sell in the future, and one for Y/N. He decided to wander around a little more to see if anything else would catch his eye while he was here. He spotted a Black Butler station and remembered the jokes he and Y/N would crack about Barbatos and Sebastian. He passed a Fate/Stay Night stand and remembered their conversations on which heroic class they would belong to. Levi would have been the perfect Lancer. He passed countless other stalls, each of them holding a memory he made with Y/N. Distracted by his trip down memory lane, Levi forgot all about the person stalking him. He went and purchased some dinner from one of the stalls before sitting down and pulling out his DDD and looked at some pictures of Y/N and him at their last expo. He didn’t look up from his phone until he felt someone sit opposite of him. Levi looked up to see some middle aged man just sitting there on his phone. He didn’t have any food, merch, or even look like someone interested in an anime expo. Feeling an uncomfortable aura emitting from this man, Levi got up and left. He took a quick look over his shoulder and saw that the man wasn’t following him. He left the expo and went down an alleyway to open up a portal back to the Devildom when he accidentally bumped into someone dropping his purchases.

“S-sorry”

“That’s quite alright.” The stranger extended a hand out to let him up. “Say, I’d love to know where you got your uniform from. No schools around here have uniforms like that one.”

Looking up, Levi saw the same man that was watching him with a twisted smile. Masking his fear, he mumbled an excuse about being in a rush and tried to dash around him. Before he could get 2 steps down the alley, the man grabbed him and pushed him further into the alleyway. Levi’s head struck the wall hard leaving him dazed for a moment.

“I didn’t think my intel about finding a RAD attendee at the expo would be true but whaddaya know? Seems I caught myself a demon.”

Levi, now more aware of his surroundings, realized he was cornered by a demon hunter. Despite being in an alleyway, there were too many people around for him to do anything rash. Without missing a beat, the hunter pulled out an enchanted dagger aiming straight for Leviathan’s heart. Levi rolled and dogged last minute before colliding into someone’s chest. That person in question wrapped his arms around Levi’s chest and put their own dagger to his throat.

“I know you’re there! Come on out and I might spare your friend's life!” The hunter holding Levi yelled. When no one stepped out, the dagger held by Levi’s neck began pushing on his skin. Levi felt a flare of pain and against his better judgement, transformed. His tail wrapped around hunter 2’s leg and flipped him over while the first hunter charged at him, only to be blown to the ground as a powerful gust of wind knocked him over.

“Jeez Levi, you’re lucky I was here. Seriously, why didn’t ya do something’ earlier. Maybe then I wouldn’t have ta save yo ass.” Mammon stepped out from the darkness with a board look on his face.

“Come on, Lucifer’s waiting for ya back home. LOOK OUT!” Levi turned around just in time to see Hunter number 2 taking a swing at his neck and managed to duck just in time. Mammon then charged over punching the hunter square in the face, knocking him out cold. 

“T-thanks M-mammon.”

“No problem. Come on, let’s get ya back home before any more of them show up.”

Stepping through the portal, a question plagued Levi’s mind.

“Mammon, how did you know I was in trouble?”

“Some witches summoned me. I overheard them talk about some hunter group getting a tip about a possible demon being at some expo. Then I realized that it was the same one you were going to, so I decided to go there myself to make sure ya weren’t followed. I’m glad I did too.”

“Th-thank you Mammon. Really.”

“Of-course, what are big brothers for. Anyway, about my payment, maybe you can forget about the money I owe ya?”

Groaning, Levi started walking faster, leaving Mammon and his whining behind as he made his way back to the safety of his room.


	9. Not so different after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets Michael to open up about Lucifer. Satan and Asmo have some one on one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. I haven't had much inspiration. I already have the ending written out. Seeing how this idea first started manifesting in my head, many parts were skipped.

You were practicing your swordsmanship in the garden clearing when Michael approached you. You’ve been living with the council for 3 decades by now and was confidently running them like Lucifer used to. This left you little time for yourself and you cherished these moments to yourself. That doesn’t mean you don’t like teasing Michael from time to time.

“Good afternoon Y/N”

“Good afternoon to you too Mike. What’s up?”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”   
“Just be glad I don’t call you that at work. Anyway, how can I help you?”

“May I join you?”

“I don’t see why not, but on one condition. If I win, tell me why you despise Lucifer and why you refuse to call him by his new name. If you win, I’ll answer 2 questions with complete honesty, no restrictions on the type of question.”

Michael visibly stiffened at this. He contemplated this for a moment then agreed. He summoned his sword and stood opposite of me in a ready position. I matched his stance and parreyed off with him, signalling the start of our match. Michael started with a calculated quick strike to my neck. I brought my sword up to block his strike and tried to twist it from his grip but he pulled back and made a quick swing toward my left leg. I jumped up and switched to offence striking for his sword arm trying to land a hit. He saw this and backed away. This continued on for a few minutes. Michael attacking and me blocking and returning the favour. After a few more strikes, I saw an opening, he shifted his legs a little too wide. I dropped my weight and swept his feet out from under him. Before he realized, he hit the ground and I was standing above him, my right foot on his sword arm and my sword by his throat.

“Looks like I won.” I withdrew my sword and extended my arm to help him up. He grabbed my hand with a distasteful look on his face, ashamed at making such a mistake and losing to someone with less skill and combat experience than him.

“Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

Handing him a towel and some water I sat under a date tree and took a sip from my own bottle.

“Lucifer. I took an interest in it after seeing him practice one day and he took it upon himself to teach me his excuse being that I should know how to protect myself if I insisted on taking up a blade. Enough of that, you lost, now can you tell me why you despise Lucifer so much?”

Michael took a seat next to me and leaned back against the trunk.

“You mean other than the fact that he went against Father, started a civil war, killed numerous angels, abandoned his duty, embraced the very sins that father forbade us from committing, birthed a demon of wrath, and willingly bowed down to the demon prince and still serves him to this day like a loyal lapdog all because he couldn’t take care of Lillith enough to keep her from trying to break one of our laws to save a human? No, no reason.”

“Wow, and I thought humans were the masters at holding grudges.” I took a swing of my water.

“Think about it, at the root of all that, Lucifer did it to protect his family, to protect his little sister. He may have embraced and embodied the sin of pride, but he pushed all of it away to save her. You don’t really think he serves Diavolo just because he asked him too? His pride would never allow it, and yet he does because by doing so, he can protect his family and the ones he loves. Isn’t that a virtue in Father's eyes, protecting loved ones no matter what you need to sacrifice?”

“Well yes, to an extent. You are supposed to do that, unless it means you defy him. If protecting your family results in you turning your back to him, he’d tell you to leave them behind.”

“Why do you keep calling Lucifer Samael?”

“That is the name Father gave him, that is the name I will call him. Samael was my brother and I don’t want to remember him for the destruction he caused but for the moments we shared as brothers. He was the pride of the heavens. Despite that, he embodied humility. He never took advantage of his authority. He always made sure the minority were heard. He worked himself to the point of exhaustion as Father's right hand. He never let the praise get to his head. Despite all that, he still embodied pride. He would never ask for help insisting that he could take care of things. He still took in his siblings and raised them, despite the burdens that were already placed on his shoulders. I used to look up to him and saw him as a role model. I accepted the fact that he is no longer an angel and is now a completely different being. In my mind, Lucifer and Samael are 2 separate creatures. I will remember him as Samael, my brother and best friend and Lucifer as the demon serving Lord Diavolo.”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you that they aren’t that different from each other. Samael may have taken all the burden and worked himself till he passed out from exhaustion, but Lucifer still does that. I can’t tell you the amount of times I would enter his study just to find him clinging to consciousness trying to finish the never ending paperwork for both the Devildom and from his brother's antics. He does his best and works himself to the bone to make sure that his family has a roof over their heads, enough food to eat which I got to tell you is hard considering they are living with someone who embodies the sin of gluttony. He works himself to make sure that Diavolo doesn’t do the same and can focus on running his kingdom and school without having to worry too much about what goes on behind the scenes. Even with all those responsibilities he took, he still makes sure to be there and protect his family. He raised Satan as a first time father with no knowledge on demonic children. He always set aside some time each week, no matter how busy he is to spend some time with the rest of us. He may be harsh, but he isn’t heartless. He may look incapable of it, but he is very caring and compassionate towards the ones he holds close to him. He is still very much the Samael you knew, he just looks a little different.”

“Was your intention just to tell me these things so that I wouldn’t act distasteful to you or Samael?”   
“No, I just wanted you to see things from an outsider's perspective, nothing more.”

With that, I got up and left Michael in the garden to think about what I had said as I went to shower and finish up any outstanding work before dinner.

  
  


In the Devildom After they lost Y/N

  
  


After they lost Y/N, Asmo could barely function. Some days, he would lock himself in his room and not come out for days on end. When Beel would come and drop off some food, Asmo would always insist he just leave it outside the door. When Beel would come back to collect the plate, he found that only a small portion was eaten and that more than half of the food was left. They would never find out that it was because he was unintentionally starving himself and that he was dropping his self care routine. Other times he would leave for days on end and when he did eventually come home, he was either stoned or drunk out of his mind, but he always had a lingering scent of sex on him. It continued on like this for weeks before Satan found him. Asmo had just come back after being missing for a week and once again refused to leave his room. This time, Satan insisted on delivering his food. He needed to check on his little brother no matter how much Asmo didn’t want him to. When he got to the door he knocked and announced he was coming in. Without waiting for a reply, Satan broke the lock on the door and was greeted with an emotionally exhausted and physically wrecked Asmo laying face up on his bed. Tears streaming down his face. Satan closed the door and looked around the room noticing how everything was thrown around and the state of what used to be one of the most organized rooms in the house, now looking like a hot mess. Carefully, he cleared a spot on his dresser, making sure nothing got damaged in the process and set the tray down. Next he went to the washroom, equally messed up, and located a washcloth. He ran it under some warm water and went back to Asmo, carefully wiping away any tears and smudged make-up. Slowly, Asmo opened his eyes to look up at the soft expression on Satan’s face. He turned his head the other and screwed his eyes shut.

“Asmo, look at me.”

When he didn’t turn his head, Satan asked again, a little softer and put a comforting hand on his shoulder to ground him.

“Asmo, can you please look at me?”

Slowly, Asmo turned his head towards Satan and reluctantly opened his eyes. Satan gently lifted him up and pulled him into an embrace. Asmo couldn’t take it anymore and broke down on Satan’s shoulder. Satan rubbed soothing circles on Asmo’s back and stroked his tangled hair, grounding him. Eventually, when Asmo stopped crying, he pulled away from Satan with a sad smile on his face. Satan cupped his right cheek.

“It’s alright, we all miss them too. It’s ok to break down. When was the last time you took care of yourself?”

“I don’t know,” Asmo mumbled.

“That’s alright. Let’s get some food into your stomach first.”

Satan spent the rest of the night by his brother's side, cleaning his room and slowly, step by step, bringing back how his brother usually looked like. A glowing masterpiece, worthy of both envy and praise.


	10. A Strong Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Raphael have a late-night discussion. Michael comes with news. Beel and Belphie are adapting to life without Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. Inspiration has left my mind for a while as I worked on my Secret Santa project and I have another Multi-chapter fic lined up. Thanks to those on the Obey Me SS discord server that helped with the Beel/Belphie part. I don't really like it but I do want to get this fic moving. I might change it later. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out much sooner.

I was sitting at Lucifer's desk in his old room. After spending 3 sleepless nights in a row, Simeon helped me move into Luci’s old room which thankfully had some really good blinds to block out the celestial sun. The paperwork seemed as endless as it had in the Devildom only this time, it was the archangels' work. While they did their share and dealt with their department’s issues, the majority of the work still fell on my shoulders. I’m starting to understand why Lucifer felt this way towards paperwork. I put the pen down as I finished up the last of this week’s paperwork. Looking at the time, I realized I’ve been working for the past 9 hours straight. Getting up, I stretched my back and felt my joints popping. I filed the rest of the work and got dressed in something more comfortable. A simple dark blue turtleneck and white jeans. I made my way to the kitchen, having missed dinner, I wanted to get something to nibble on before bed. Upon entering, I found Raphael at the table with a cup of celestial berry tea. Noticing me, he looked up and waved me over.   
“What are you still doing up Raph?”   
“I could ask the same. Here, we have some leftovers.”   
Raphael got up and got a plate from the fridge placing it in the microwave before getting another mug to pour more tea in.   
“Thank you” I took the mug with both hands and slowly sipped it. Relishing the warmth flowing down my throat. Taking the plate out of the microwave, Raphael set it in front of me before ruffling my hair and sitting back down. Laughing I retaliated back.   
“H-hey! I’m not a child”   
“You are compared to us. An overworked tired child that despite being in over their head, is doing an amazing job at keeping us running.”   
“Thank you. It is hard though. I have no idea how Lu did it, still does it.”   
“Yeah, Sammy would work himself to exhaustion. You actually remind me of him. Your determination to get the work done flawlessly and your dedication. Are you sure you’re not supposed to be an angel?”   
“Heh, thanks Raph, but you and I both know I’m only doing this to go back.”   
“Do you have to though? You’ve been here for a full millenia now. Don’t you want to stay?”   
“Don’t get me wrong, it’s lovely up here and you guys are the absolute best, but I don’t belong here. My heart is in the Devildom with the brothers.”   
“Why though? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not criticizing, but why would you rather stay in the Devildom than here?”   
“I guess the Devildom just grew on me. The Devildom, and the bro’s. I like the way Belphie looks when he’s sleeping peacefully, his head on my lap. I admire the way Beel protects his twin and his brothers, sacrificing everything to make them happy. I envy the way Asmo can change a tense atmosphere into an up beat one effectively dissolving any tension. I find myself thinking about Satan and the late reading nights we’d have and the discussions about cats and our books. I wish I had as much passion as Levi does with his games and shows. Confidently ranting on about them without caring what others think. I’m amazed by Mammon’s love for his family. Everything he sacrifices to make them happy. He even puts himself in the line of fire and would redirect the attention to himself by doing something stupid to distract them from their suffering. I love Lucifer. I love how much he cares for his family. All he sacrifices, all he endures, all the pain he hides from them to keep them happy. To keep us all happy... I miss them.”   
Tears started pooling as I reminisced about the brothers. Raphael leaned over and pulled me into a shoulder hug.   
“I know you do. If it’s any consolation, I’m sure they miss you too. It sounds like you created a strong bond with them. I’m sure you’ll get to see them soon.”   
“I hope so. Thanks Raph.”    
“Anytime Y/N. I think you should get some rest. Don’t forget we have a-”   
“Y/N, Raphael.”   
Michael walked into the kitchen. He had a look that closely resembled contentment and relief.   
“Michael, how can we help you?”   
“You should be in bed Raphael. Father wants to see Y/N. Now.”   
Raphael and I exchanged a look. I finished off my tea and hugged Raphael goodnight before heading to my room to change into something more appropriate for my meeting with God. 5 minutes later and we were on our way to the palace.

In the Devildom After they lost Y/N

The day they lost Y/N was the hardest day in their life. After they got back to the house, they both went straight to their room, not talking with anyone. Behind the relative safety of a locked door, Belphie crawled into bed and tried to escape reality. Beel sat on his bed and closed his eyes. He didn’t try to sleep, he didn’t go to the kitchen, he didn’t move. He just sat there, the pain numbing him. They stayed like this for a while before Belphie started tossing and turning, his slumber becoming a restless nightmare. Beel got up and changed into something more comfortable. He moved Belphie over and got under the covers, pulling his twin into his chest. Belphie felt himself being pulled into his older brother's embrace and leaned into it, grief evident on both their faces as they both fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
The days following weren’t much better. Beel wouldn’t eat as much, practically starving himself and he was rarely found. When any of the brothers would go looking for him, they’d either find him in his room or the gym. Belphie wouldn’t wake up at all anymore. He’d go weeks sleeping, if you could call nightmare filled nights sleeping. He wasn’t any better awake either. When he did wake to attend school or fulfill an order from the king, you could practically see the waves of pure wrath and resentment surrounding him, only dispersing when Beel was close by. There were days where neither of them would leave their room, both just staring into space, little words exchanged. Although they didn’t need to. Their shared bond conveyed more than words could express. The pain amplified by this bond. When Belphie was awake, the twins would practically be inseparable. Neither going anywhere without the other.   
  
This went on for a few months. One day after being rudely awakened from a nap, Belphie found himself wandering the house for a quiet place to sleep. Normally, he’d just head up to the attic, however today, he found his feet leading him down to the catacombs, towards Lilith’s, now Y/N’s casket. He doesn’t know what brought him here, but as soon as he saw it, his eyes started watering. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the memories he has assorted with the casket or if it was because Beel was sitting next to it, leaning his back against the side, crying. Sensing Belphie’s presence, Beel opened his eyes and turned his head towards his twin. He cracked a small, tired smile as Belphie moved to sit next to him. This was the first time Belphegor had seen Beelzebub cry since Y/N’s execution. Sitting next to his brother, he leaned into the larger demon letting his own tears flow. Their hands gravitated toward each other as they took hold. For the first time since the trial, they sat together in silence; tears flowing down their cheeks. Eventually, they fell asleep like this, holding each other's hand. It was Levi that found them. The 3rd born having come down to place the gift he got for Y/N from the convention on the casket. He spotted the twins sleeping with tear stained cheeks and left. He came back down a few minutes later with a blanket and a few snacks for when they awoke. Not wanting to disturb them, he set down the Ruri-chan kit and carefully draped the blanket over them. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was envious of the twins connection and devotion to be there for each other. Then he remembered about their connection. He knows the twins can feel what the other is feeling. He realized that they were probably taking this the hardest, their shared connection amplifying the pain. His envy for them left, replaced by something resembling pity. He left them in the catacombs and retreated to his room. The twins awoke at the same time. They took notice of the blanket draped over them and the fruit tray placed next to them. They exchanged a smile as Beel leaned over to grab the tray, offering the fruit to Belphie first. Belphegor grabbed an apple slice and held it towards Beel. Beel opened his mouth accepting the slice and repeated the action with a clementine. They continued like this, feeding each other until the tray was empty. They stayed down in the catacombs for a little while longer, their bond conveying the vows they made to each other. They’d never leave each other's side. Always be there for their other half. After that day, Beel would take responsibility for waking the youngest whenever he slept for too long and Belphie took responsibility for making sure Beel ate whenever he was awake. From that day forward, you’d never find one twin without the other close by. Their relationship strengthened, one relying on the other. Always being there when needed.


	11. 2 Realms, 2 Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and God have a discussion about the possibility of them staying in the Celestial Realm permanently before leaving. Azrael is having some problems with a soul's candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's past midnight. What am I doing. Also sorry for all the time skips. I wasn't intending for this chapter to drag out for so long and the Candle thing was never supposed to happen, but oh well. Also, it's getting increasingly harder to name my chapters... so, you get what you get.

Making my way up the palace steps, I took notice of the lack of angels tending the gardens or palace. Oh well, I thought to myself. It is still too early for any of them to get to work. Michael led me through the castle towards the throne room. It was the same route we took on my first day here, only this time, I had a sneaking suspicion that it was about to be my last. Stopping in front of the door, Michael announced our presence and waited for the angels inside to open the doors for us. I’ve been in the throne room a small handful of times since my first day. Today, however, the atmosphere felt a little off. Normally, one would feel a sense of dread walking into this room, as it usually meant punishment. All ceremonies took place in the garden, the throne room being deemed as an unofficial courtroom. Today the atmosphere felt almost, denser than usual. Michael and I made our way towards the throne and kneeled before Father.  
“Rise”  
Both of us responded with a “Thank you Father” as we stood. God turned to face me.  
“I apologize for calling for you this early. I do hope I didn’t wake you.”  
“Not to worry Father, I was actually up finishing this week's work when Michael came to get me. If I may ask, why did you want to see me?”  
“I called you to make an offer. I have observed how you ran the council this past millennium. I’ve seen your leadership and your dedication to your job. I’d like to offer you a permanent spot on the council.”  
“Father, I’m sure-”  
“I’m well aware of our initial deal. Bear in mind that this will not impede on your ability to see the Sins again. As head of the council, it will be your job to oversee business in the Devildom as Michael had been while you were here. You will be able to travel between the realms for business and visit the brothers while you’re there.”  
“But I’d have to return and continue serving you, won’t I?”  
“That is correct. You are a unique individual Y/N. You are a human with the blood of a fallen, you accepted the demons and was still elevated to the Celestial realm. As such, you have experience from all three realms. This is a powerful tool to have.”  
“For you. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I am not interested in staying, nor am I interested in allowing you access to this “tool” as you so crudely labelled my experience. I made it abundantly clear that I serve you under the condition that I return once Lord Diavolo has been crowned. As the Father of the Celestials, I expect that your promises would be kept. Unless that is your telling me I’d have more luck trusting a demon if I wanted promises kept?”  
“Y/N! While you’re here, you still serve Father. You cannot speak to him like that!”  
“I’m not wrong though am I? If that is all, I’d like to get some rest before reporting in. Good evening, or should I say morning?”  
I didn’t wait for a response as I bowed to Father and walked out of the throne room without so much of a glance back.  
“I apologize Father. I will see that they don’t speak that way to you again.”  
“That’s quite alright Michael.”  
“Father?”  
“I find it to be one of their more enduring qualities. They don’t take anything from anyone, regardless of their position. It’s a valuable trait to have, if used correctly.”  
“Father, you weren’t really going to cement their position as the leader of the council, were you?”  
“No, I knew they wouldn’t have agreed anyway. I wanted to test them. By offering the position permanently, they would have gained an abundance of power and authority.”  
“Instead they turned it down to be with Samael and his brothers. I still don’t understand what they see in them.”  
“It would be wise to re-think your opinion on Lucifer and his family. Contrary to what you think, they haven’t changed much. If you looked at it from an outsider's perspective, perhaps you’ll find that they’re still very much angelic.”  
“Are you seriously telling me that with a straight face? I appreciate your suggestion Father, however, I highly doubt my opinion on them could change.”  
“I am not telling you to change your thoughts about them overnight.” Standing up God stepped down and put a firm hand on Michael’s shoulder.  
“I’m just reminding you that Pride is a sin.”  
God exited the throne room towards his personal chambers leaving a perplexed Michael standing in the throne room.  
“I’m not prideful.”  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was wrong.

~3 Months Later~

“That is all for today. Does anyone else have anything that needs to be brought to attention before we leave?”  
I looked around the council table and took note of Azrael's continued absence. The angel of death was called for a quick meeting with God before the start of this meeting and had yet to return.  
“Alright then. This meeting is adjourned. If anyone has anything they’d like to drop off, I’ll be working by the fountain. The council of 7 stood and started chatting amongst themselves as I packed up and left. A few weeks into leading the council, I found that much like the Devildom, I couldn’t find much peace anywhere indoors. As such, I turned to the gardens, in particular, the stone fountain. It reminded me of the one in my old village square back on earth and found a sense of peace here. I’m guessing the other angels got the hint of me needing some peace and quiet to complete my work as I’ve never been disturbed while I worked here. Anywhere else though, and it’s anyone’s game. About halfway through my work, I decided it was a good time to take a break and get something to eat. Making my way to the makeshift kitchen area in the council building, I passed by Azrael and Michael conversing with each other. We exchanged some polite hello’s when something Azrael said caught my attention.  
“I apologize for not making the meeting. There was an issue with a soul’s candle that was fluctuating that I had to deal with.”  
“Fluctuating? I was under the impression that a soul’s candle can only slowly burn until the soul’s time runs out and the candle burns out or someone snuffs them out. How can a candle fluctuate?”  
“It’s more like the candle was shifting, evolving. The flame itself is fine but the stick itself was changing. You see, the flame is just that, a flame that will never burn out until it’s designated time, or if as you put it, someone snuffs it out. It’s the stick that holds most of the magic. The type of wax used identifies the soul, its nature, and where it’s destined. Only angels of death, or reapers, can tamper with the stick and alter it, however, it seems this stick is changing itself without outside interference from myself or another reaper.”  
“The stick is evolving on its own and this is a cause for concern because this type of thing shouldn’t be possible and has never happened before.”  
“Essentially.”  
“What did you do about it?”  
“For now, nothing. We’ve tried manually altering it ourselves but it keeps rejecting the change. I have a junior reaper watching it now. He’ll update me if anything changes. That is all I can tell you for now.”  
“That understandable, thank you for sharing anyway. Good luck with the candle.”  
At that, my stomach rumbled.  
“Go enjoy your lunch” Azrael replied, walking away with Michael.  
“Why did you tell them all of that?” Michael demanded of Azrael.  
“They have a right to know. Besides nothing would be gained by hiding it from them. It’s best they are aware of the situation.”  
“That’s not your call to make Az.” Michael responded angrily as he stopped. Azrael turned to face him, a calm mask slipped on.

“Yes, it is Michael. It’s my call as the leader of the reapers and the overseer of their candle. What isn’t right is how you keep insisting that they be left in the dark, blissfully ignorant. Despite what you may think, they are a bright soul and have brought much light with them, even to the brothers. I understand why you feel about them the way you do, but times have changed. They have changed, and so have the rest of us. Everyone but you. It’s time you change too before you do something you’ll regret.” With that, Azrael left, leaving Michael standing there thinking about what the reaper had said and thought back to what their Father had said 3 months ago. Threading his fingers in his hair, he made his way to his office, hoping to distract himself from these thoughts with some extra work.

~7 Years later~

“Y/N'' I woke up realizing that I fell asleep at my desk again. Looking up, I saw Uriel looking down at me. His hand on my right shoulder shaking me awake.  
“Father would like to see you. Go get dressed please. I’ll be waiting outside.” Uriel left, closing the door behind him. I leaned back thinking about why God would want to see me, especially this early in the morning. Not wanting to Uriel waiting for too long, I tidied up the papers at my desk, and sleepily made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready. Once I finished, Uriel and I set out except this time, instead of heading to the palace, we headed for the gates. When we arrived, I found that the rest of the council including Azreal and Simeon were already there and waiting for us. We landed and bowed our respects towards Father. Uriel joined the council in a semi-circle behind God.  
“Y/N, as I’m sure you realized, the time has come for you to return to the Devildom. I offer you one last chance to stay here. You should know that once an angel falls, they’re not allowed back. Y/N, if you through with this, you will be cast out from the Celestial realm. Are you ready to make that sacrifice?”  
Looking to the council standing behind God. I recalled the past millennia I spent with them. While I tried to keep a professional relationship with them, they ended up growing on me and we became a little family of our own. I realized that I was going to end up missing them. None of that matters though, not anymore. I’m finally going home, to my real family. To the brothers. Ignoring God, I addressed the angels gathered behind him.  
“Thank you, all of you. Despite our differences, you all still accepted me and let me into this little family of yours. I’ll be sure to remember all you’ve done for me and I hope we could meet again someday. Oh and Mike.”  
Michael looked at me, surprised that I singled him out.  
“You don’t belong down there. Don’t forget that.”  
I turned back to God giving him my answer.  
“Yes, I am willing.”  
Giving me a nod of affirmation, God addressed me for the last time.  
“Y/N, Virtue of Loyalty and former leader of the virtues. I hereby strip you of your angelic status and cast you out into the Devildom for the sin of misplaced loyalty.” I faced the edge, ready to jump when I realized I had forgotten something. Turning around, I looked God straight in the eye, and threw the strongest right hook I had ever thrown in my life before jumping backwards, tucking in my wings and closing my eyes. A content sigh leaving my lips as I let the darkness engulf me whole. I’m coming guys. Wait up for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thanks so much for reading. The next chapter is going to be the last one (I hope. We'll see if my brain wants to cooperate with me)


	12. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your home. After over a millennia of waiting, you finally find yourself in the Devildom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. This chapter is Fluff. Also, I lied. This will be 13, not 12 chapters as I will write an Epilogue. Might get that out later today, we'll see.

I woke up sometime mid-fall. The initial shock caused me to blackout. Now that I was falling, all I could hear was the wind around me and the sound of someone's pained gasps and screams. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that the screaming was my own. My hands flew to my head and my wings wrapped around me. My wings felt like they were melting off. When I managed to open my eyes, I watched as the once pure white wings slowly fade to black. The center of each feather shining with a deep blue. My clothes started transforming at around midway. The last thing I registered was a swirl of magic surrounding me before I blacked out once again from the pain.

~

I woke up in a small crater. The first thing I noticed was the white hot pain all around my body, specifically my back. Using what little strength I had, I pushed myself up into a sitting position and cocooned myself in my 4 wings.  _ Wait 4! _ Painfully, I stretched my wings out and noticed that my top pair had burnt off. Looking down, I noticed that my attire didn’t change much either. I stayed in my celestial garb, but all the white now turned black. The gold accents became a midnight blue. A black cape hung off my shoulders with a blue inner lining. I reached towards my head to feel for my horns but was shocked to find nothing there. Despite feeling numb all over, I tried standing up to take in my surroundings but I just collapsed right back down. Instead, I took to crawling. I appeared to be in a garden of sorts. I found my way over to a fountain, and peered into the water taking in my reflection. I looked like I had just left a battlefield, but what surprised me the most, was the small black halo over my head. Lucifer told me that when they fell, their halo’s shattered and horns grew in their place, but my halo was still there. It was a small ring of black fire instead of light. I tentatively reached up to feel it, noting that it was cool to the touch and whatever I did, didn't disturb it. I looked around the garden, something was strangely familiar about it but I couldn't place my finger on it. All of a sudden, I heard shouting and hurried footsteps. I turned around to see what looked to be a squad of guards rushing towards me. Before my fogged mind could register what was happening, 2 of them tackled me to the ground and secured my wrists and wings behind my back. One of the guards hands brushed over my halo and I could feel a disturbance in the fire before he screamed. His hand had been severely burned. The guard whom I assumed to be the leader of the group barked out orders to bring me to the throne room. My mind having finally caught up to the situation realized why the garden and uniforms looked familiar. I was in the Palace Garden! I felt the guards grab my shoulders and pull me off the ground as I got dragged off; my whole body still aching all over. I knew I couldn’t take the guards in my current condition so I stayed silent and looked around as I was being led to the throne room. The hallways all looked as familiar and welcoming as they had when I first arrived in the Devildom as a human. There were a few notable differences such as the added portraits. Eventually, we stopped in front of the throne room and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. One of the guards opened the door as 2 of them grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto my knees in front of the king. Hissing at the pain, I kept my head bowed for a second before looking up. Raising my head, I saw Diavolo sitting on the throne. His demon form had some subtle changes. He wore a little less accessories but the most notable change was the crown adorning his head. The once prince, now king, looked as majestic and regal as he always had been. His once carefree demeanour now replaced with a presence that demanded respect. He looked like he was born to lead. Before anyone could say anything, I locked eyes with Diavolo and smiled.   
“Long time no see my Lord, or perhaps, my King would be more appropriate.”   
I saw the recognition of my voice flash in Diavolo’s eyes, a momentary expression of disbelief flickered across his face before he ordered the guards to release me.   
“But my Liege-”   
“Need I repeat myself? I ordered you to release them. You’re all dismissed.”   
The guards now scared of any repercussions that would arise, quickly released me, bowed their apologies and left. Carefully I stood up, rubbing my wrists before Diavolo came up and captured me in a bone crushing hug. I hissed in pain.   
“Ah! Hehe, I missed you too Dia.”   
Diavolo squeezed a little tighter, tears starting to pool into his eyes.   
“Uh, Dia. I still hurt from the fall and I kind of need to breathe. Please?”   
Diavolo released me with an apologetic look. Gently holding my chin, he looked into my eyes. I smiled back.   
“You’re here. You’re really here. I’ve missed you so much. We’ve missed you so much.” Diavolo leaned down as I embraced him. Whisper-crying onto my shoulder.   
“I know. I did too.” Patting his back I let him stay there for a little.   
“There there big guy. Where’s my happy go lucky prince hmm?”   
At this, Diavolo let out a laugh. Composing himself he stood up and flashed me his signature smile. De-powering, he pointed to his chest.   
“Still here, but not the prince anymore.”   
“That’s right. You’re a King now! I hope this means less pranks and spontaneous schemes are going to be pulled on the brothers?”   
“I wouldn’t say less, but definitely less frequent.”   
Barbatos walked into the throne room and dropped the papers he was carrying. A hand went to cover his mouth as he stood in shock. I made my way over to him and gave him a hug.   
“Hey Barb. I’m back.”   
Barbatos hesitated for a second. The time demon was still in shock from my appearance before he returned the hug. He held me tightly against him while being mindful of my injuries.   
“Your wings.”   
Releasing the hug I looked at them.   
“I know. It hurts, but it’s more of a phantom pain. I lost the top set.”   
“You look just like Lucifer did before he fell.” Diavolo remarked, reaching for my halo. I stepped just beyond his reach.   
“I wouldn't do that. One of the guards touched me and badly burned his hand.”   
“This is interesting. Why did the brothers lose theirs but yours only changed?” Barbatos thought aloud.   
“I don’t know. I wish I did but I don’t. Speaking of Lucifer and the brothers, where is he?”   
“Ah, I thought you’d ask that. He’s here in the palace working. I do warn you though, he hasn’t been the same since you left.”   
“Let me guess, he buried himself in work and reverted back to his old self from before we met?”   
“Well yes, but 10x worse.”   
“Can I see him?”   
“Of course! Follow me”   
Waving bye to Barbatos. I followed Diavolo out of the throne room. It was now that the rest of the pain from the fall wanted to hit. As soon as we left the throne room, I almost collapsed and had to lean against the wall for support. My back was killing me and my legs were numb. Diavolo saw me and caught me halfway.   
“Y/N! Are you sure you’re alright?”   
“No, no I don’t think so, but I did expect this to happen.”   
“Do you want me to call a physician?”   
“No, I’ll be fine with some rest. I just want to see him.”   
“Alright. You can lean on me.”    
“Thank you.”   
Walking around the halls with Diavolo, we caught up on some stuff going on in the Devildom. I promised to tell him about my time in the Celestial Realm after I’ve gotten some rest. Sometime later, we stopped in front of an office in the east wing. Diavolo knocked on the door.   
“Lucifer. You have someone who wants to see you.”   
Diavolo opened the door as I stood behind him. I heard Lucifer sigh.   
“I would love to my Lord, but I’m afraid these need to get done before I am available to see anyone.”   
Seeing the opportunity, I chose to seize it. Stepping around Diavolo, I saw Lucifer still looking down at the documents on his desk as I announced myself.   
“Aww, so does that mean you don’t want to see me?”    
Lucifer dropped his pen, his head shooting up to look at me. His face, a mix between shock and hope. I made my way over to his desk as he stood up and walked around to meet me halfway. He stopped in front of me looking very conflicted. Slowly, his hand made its way up to cup my face.   
“Y/N?”   
I would have missed that whisper if I wasn’t paying attention. I put my hand over his and turned my head giving him a small kiss against his palm before closing my eyes and leaning into him.   
“Yes. I missed you.”   
Lucifer lost his composure and pulled me protectively against his chest, my head resting just above his heart. His head resting on top of my own.   
“Lucifer, their halo-!”   
His hold was tight, but comforting, holding on as if, if he were to loosen just a bit, I would disappear. I looked up to see my halo had dissipated, making room for Lucifer. I pulled away from him.   
“How? How did you not get burned?”   
Lucifer looked at me and Diavolo, confused. Then he saw the black ring of fire atop my head.   
“How did you retain your halo?”   
“I don’t know. But when other demons touched it, they got severely burned, but you're just fine.”   
Diavolo crossed his arms, thinking.   
“Maybe it doesn’t affect higher ranked demons?”   
“No, it still does. I felt the heat when I got close to you Y/N.”   
“Maybe it’s because Lucifer was once an angel?”   
“Perhaps. I can still sense some grace within you. You didn’t lose all of it when you fell like the rest of us.”   
“Neither did you Lucifer.”   
“What?”   
“You still retained a small portion of your celestial power and grace. Perhaps, the halo won’t harm demons or angels with grace within them. It will do its job and repel true demons.”   
“In that case, I should probably stay away from Satan, huh?”   
“I don’t know. Satan was born from Lucifer so he might have some trace of grace within him. I wouldn’t test it, but I would be cautious. Take the day Lucifer. Take care of them.”   
“Thank you Diavolo.”   
With that, Lucifer shifted into his demon form. Wings encompassing the both of us.   
“We will catch up later Y/N. Get some rest.”   
“Thank you Diavolo. Nice to see you again.”   
Lucifer muttered a spell teleporting us to his room.

Now in the privacy of his own room, his walls fell down. Lucifer held me tight. His head bowed down, resting on the crook of my neck.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”   
The tears flowed freely as he cried on my shoulder. I maneuvered us towards the bed as sat down as Lucifer kneeled to match my height. I put my arms around his back, fingers running through his hair.   
“It’s not your fault Lucifer. Please don’t blame yourself. I’m alright, and I’m here with you. Please don’t be sorry.”   
Lucifer lifted his head from my shoulder, taking me in properly for the first time. His hand made its way to my wings, softly stroking the blackened feathers. His fingers traced the base of my wings on my back when he noticed the scarring.   
“Your top pair.”   
“I know. It’s alright. I’m still numb there so I can’t feel it.”   
“You look perfect in my clothes. They were made for you.”   
“No Lucifer, they were made for you. I just borrowed them.”   
Chuckling, he leaned forward and leaned his forehead against mine.   
“Welcome home”

I spent that night cuddled close to Lucifer. After I bathed, he tended to my injuries and wrapped my upper back where my top set of wings once were. We layed in bed together, Lucifer holding me protectively against him as we fell asleep to the sound of our heartbeats, beating in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can no doubt tell, Lucifer is my favourite.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and the rest of the brothers finally reunite. Satan and Diavolo each have a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you planned to have this out by Christmas but life got in the way and kept getting in the way 😑  
> I swear I re-wrote the angels part like, 6 times before I settled on this. Thank you Lunala (Crystalkit7) for the suggestion.

“Mmm, Lu?”   
Gingerly, I opened my eyes. I had woken up to the feeling of someone nuzzling the side of my neck. Opening my eyes, I found that we had shifted into a spooning position in our sleep. His arms were wrapped around my waist and my hands were clasped over his. Lucifer was still asleep, holding on to me tightly. Carefully, I turned over to face him. His expression was relaxed. Sleep melted away any forehead creases making him look infinitely younger. His lips parted ever so slightly as his hair fell over his face, framing it just right. Carefully, as not to wake him, I lifted my hand to tuck some loose strands behind his ear and pecked him on the cheek. Being the notoriously light sleeper he is, Lu stirred at the movement.   
“Good morning Lu”   
“Mmm, good morning love”   
“Did you sleep well?”   
“Mhm.”   
Lucifer opened his eyes. The soft morning glow of the Devildom moon cast a soft light over him masking the demonic entity next to me in a celestial glow. His eyes were soft and docile, sleep still apparent. Not wanting to ruin the moment, but also not wanting to miss breakfast and see the rest of the brothers again, I started to shift away.   
“Come on Lu, it’s time to get up.”   
“No. Just a little longer.”   
Lucifer immediately tightened his hold on me and buried his face into my chest. Letting out a small laugh, I brought my hand to his head and started stroking his hair. He sighed and leaned into my touch.   
“I’d love to stay in bed longer, but if we do that, Beel would eat everything.”   
Lucifer muttered something into my chest before pulling away and placing a kiss on my forehead.   
“We wouldn’t want that now would we? Come, let me change your dressings, then we’ll go.”   
It was then I remembered that I didn’t exactly have anything to wear.   
“Um, Lu? What am I supposed to wear?”   
Lucifer was already across the room getting the first aid supplies and a change of clothes out of the closet. He laid them out in front of me as I sat up. Spying the outfit, I realized it was my own, the one I would always wear when Lucifer and I spent our limited alone time.   
“Lu? Why do you have my clothes in your closet?” I asked with a raised eyebrow as he started removing my dressings and cleaning the wounds. A small blush appeared at my question.   
“It’ll be about 2 weeks before these fully heal.”   
“Lucifer, you’re avoiding my question.”   
“It will take you a little longer to learn how to fly with 2 pairs of wings instead of your usual 3.”   
I caught Lucifer’s hand in my own. He averted his gaze away from mine, his blush intensifying.   
“Lucifer.”   
“I-I couldn’t let you go. These reminded me of you, so I kept them. We still have most of your stuff in the catacombs. I just wanted these for myself.”   
When he finished, he was looking anywhere but my face. I held his hand and cupped a cheek with my other hand, gently turning him to face me. I leaned up and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.   
“You missed.” Lucifer looked at me with his signature smirk on his face.   
I put a finger on my cheek and tilted my head. “I did? Huh, that’s strange I never miss.”    
Leaning up, I placed a kiss on the opposite corner.   
“Now you’re just teasing me.”   
I giggled. “Yup. Now come on, we better get down there before Beel eats everything.”   
  
~Dining Room~   
  
Lucifer entered the room first, announcing that they had a visitor that would be staying with them.   
“Ooh, really? Yay! Another Spa mate!” Asmo clapped his hands excitedly.   
“Great, I don’t have time for another normie.” Levi went back to his switch not caring.   
Belphie was half awake and not really caring, giving the barest hint of acknowledgement.   
“Who are they?” Satan asked, putting his book down.   
“Well, we have met before. It would be quite awkward to have to introduce myself a second time.”   
I stepped around from behind Lucifer and looked to the brothers sitting at the dining table. Pin. Drop. Silence. A full second went by before I found myself under a pile of demons.   
“Y/N! You’re back!”   
“Y/N, I can’t believe this!”   
Asmo clung tightly to me, practically bawling his eyes out. Belphie was clinging to my other side with Beel wrapping his arms around both of us. Levi was hugging me from behind, pressing his cheek into my back. Satan waited by Lucifer for his turn while Mammon was still standing there in shock. 

“G-guys! I missed you too but I still need to breathe!”   
“Alright everyone, Y/N is still sore from their fall. I know you’re all excited to have them back, but give them some room.”   
After Lucifer got his brothers off me, I went and gave Satan a tight hug.   
“Welcome home kitten.”   
“It’s good to be home.”   
After letting go of Satan, I made my way to Mammon.   
“It’s really you, ain’t it treasure?”   
“Come on Mammoney, who else would I be?”   
Mammon lowered himself to my level and tucked his head into the crook of my neck, holding on to me.   
“Ya dumb human.”   
“Not human anymore I’m afraid.”   
“That’s right! Darling, can we see your demon form please? I’m sure you look absolutely stunning!”   
“Not really much of a demonic form Asmo, but, well, you’ll see.”   
I stepped away from Mammon as the rest of the brothers backed up to give me some room. I rolled my shoulders feeling a swirl of magic surround me as I unfurled my wings and let my Nephalem form (A/N: That’s what I’m calling it. Don’t like it, too bad 🙃). I looked up at the shocked look on the brother's face.    
“You look stunning kitten.”   
“Your halo. It’s beautiful darling!”   
“You look just like him.”    
“I know Beel. I don’t know why my halo stayed. You guys can touch it, but Satan, I don’t know if you can yet.”   
“Y/N’s halo repels demons but doesn’t have an effect on beings that once held, or have traces of grace within them. Since you are born from me, you might have some trace, but we shouldn’t risk it. For now, just avoid touching it Satan.”   
“Will do, although I am curious. When the rest of you fell, your halo’s broke off and your uniforms changed completely, so why is it that Y/N’s outfit stayed Celestial, albeit with their colours, and they kept their halo, even if it is now a ring of black fire?”   
“I wish I knew Satan, although it might have something to do with my decision to willingly fall instead of being cast out by force.”   
Satan opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Beel’s stomach decided to make a guest appearance.   
“What, we stopped breakfast for this?”   
“Alright big boy, let’s eat, we can invite Dia and Barb and talk about this afterwards.”   
  
“Dad. What’s going on, and who's this?”    
I turned to the doorway where the voice came from. I looked as a young demon woman walked into the room. Her long black hair was braided down her shoulder. Serene coloured eyes looked me up and down. She wore a simple outfit consisting of dark blue denim tights with a white v-neck shirt, a black cropped jean jacket, and a pair of knee-high combat boots.   
“Who are you?” She asked again with her hands on her hip, eyes pinned on me.”   
I turned around to face the brothers.   
“Alright spill. Who’s the father?” I looked at the brothers with an equally pinning gaze as all eyes looked to Satan.   
“That would be me. Mezu, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is my daughter Mezu.”   
“You had a kid and didn’t tell me?!”   
“When could I have done that? We literally found out you were alive not 3 minutes ago. Mezu, Y/N here is an old friend of ours. They were the one that brought our family together and sacrificed themselves for us.”   
“Nice to meet you Mezu.” I stuck my hand out for her to take. She didn’t.   
“Why do you don and angels garb and halo with demonic features?”   
Mezu looked at me with her arms crossed, distrust evident across her features.   
“Mezu, you can trust them.” Lucifer came and put a hand on my shoulder.   
Mezu looked unconvinced and took one more look at me before reluctantly letting the subject drop. “If you say so. Although I still want to know why.”   
“I’ll explain that all after breakfast when Diavolo and Barbatos get here. I look forward to learning more about you too Mezu.”   
  


  
~After Breakfast in the Common Area~   
  


“So, I guess I should start.”   
“What happened after the execution?” Mezu asked.   
“Mezu!”   
“It’s fine Satan. I figured that’s where I should start anyway. After the execution, I woke up in some sort of pocket dimension. Lilith was there, she says hi by the way. She explained this dimension that she called the “Void”. It’s a place where souls that have no destination but don’t return to oblivion go to. She presented me with two options. She didn’t have enough power to resurrect me the way she did before, so she told me that she could either make me into a demon and return to the Devildom, or make me a Seraph and take me to the Celestial realm. I wanted to return badly, and I almost did but I didn’t want to return as a demon serving under Abandon. I chose to go to the Celestial realm. I woke up in the House of Honors wearing, according to Michael, Lucifer’s old uniform. Needless to say, he was not happy about that. After he gave me something to eat, we headed to the palace to see your father. It was there where we struck a deal. Neither of us wanted me to be there, but I also didn’t want to return and serve under Abandon. No offence”   
“None taken.”   
“He took an interest toward my knowledge of Lucifer's old habits and position. He struck a deal with me, one I would have also struck if he had not suggested it. I was to serve as Lucifer’s replacement, as head of the council of 7, until such a time that King Abandon steps down and Diavolo rises to the throne. During my time as the Council leader, I was to fulfill my duties as Lucifer would have, not abuse my power, and make decisions based on the best interest of the realm. The period of the agreement ended yesterday when Diavolo was crowned. I-”   
“Y/N?” I turned to look at Lucifer. “Diavolo wasn’t crowned yesterday. He’s been king for almost half a century now.” My eyes widened.   
“You mean to tell me. That I could have returned HALF A CENTURY AGO?! I should have done more than sock that bastard while I had the chance.”   
At the last part, half the room doubled over laughing.   
“You-you actually punched him, in the face?!” Satan asked, clutching his stomach.   
“Yup. In Front of the entire council, right before I jumped. You should have seen their faces but I could only do so much within the element of surprise before I made my dramatic exit. I would have done it sooner if I knew Dia had been crowned. I just didn’t want to risk falling while his dad was still in reign.”   
“Darling, have I ever mentioned how much I love you?”   
“Only every day since we met Azzy. Anyway, back to the story.”   
  
~A Few Hours Later~   
  
“And that’s when I woke up in Diavolo’s garden yesterday.”   
“It seems like the past millennia had been eventful for everyone.” Mezu commented once I had finished.   
“How was everyone's time here? I really want to know the story behind Satan’s love life and what the rest of you were up too.”   
“Well, the first few decades or so were quite difficult. It was hard to forget that you weren’t with us. Eventually though, we all grew closer through grieving you. Your death opened a familial bond between us. Something we had a hard time admitting existed while you were here.” Lucifer explained.   
“Don’t worry, we still haven’t changed. Mammon still ends up hanging from the ceiling, Satan spends all day reading and coming up with ways to prank Lucifer with Belphie, Asmo is still as narcissistic as ever, Beel keeps cleaning out the fridge, and I still spend my days in my room.”   
“Although, I noticed you have been starting to come out of it more often Leviathan.” Diavolo stated   
“Well, yes. I’ve been visiting the catacombs whenever I get the chance to add something to Y/N’s collection by their casket.”   
“Uhh, if my dead body is still down there, could we, like, get rid of it? It’s a little creepy to live in a house knowing your dead body is in the basement.”   
“We’ll clean that out and bring your stuff to your old room.” Satan said.   
“Alright. Ok then. Your turn.”   
“Me?”   
“Yes you. Come on Satan, spill. What is this love story of yours? I want to know more about Mezu and her mother.”   
Satan scratched the back of his neck, looking lost in thought, a longing look in his eyes. I looked around the room and noticed that the occupants avoided my eyes, some looking towards Satan with a pitying look. Only Mezu looked at me.   
“My mother died 50 years ago.”   
“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”   
“Of course you didn’t. You angels don’t care for any demon or their relations. You all think your so high and mighty yet-”   
“Mezu, that’s enough! Y/N is not an angel, not anymore. I assure you, they care more than you think.” Lucifer starred his  ~~ granddaughter ~~ niece down as she sat back down. A scowl still present on her face.   
“I’m sorry Mezu, I truly am. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. Please forgive me.” I smiled at her. She looked away, almost guiltily before Satan broke the silence.    
“Mezu was named after her mother. She was killed by an angel when Mezu was 25. She was beautiful and the only one who could cool my wrath after you passed.”   
“Were you happy with her? Like truly happy?”   
“Truly.”   
“That’s all I need to know.” I stood and hugged Satan. He returned it, resting his head above my heart.

  
  


~2 Years Later. At RAD~   
  


  
It’s been 2 years since I returned. My wounds have healed and I found my place among the demons once again. Diavolo appointed me as an official member of the student council. I served as a secretary of sorts to Lucifer to allow for fewer sleepless nights and to make sure he didn’t bury himself in his work. Because of my status as a fallen, I was considered a noble and given the title “Avatar of Loyalty. The 8th of the 8” by Diavolo himself. I returned to RAD as a teacher on angel studies and a student in demonic politics. Lucifer and I became an official couple. During long night grading, I found myself chuckling at my students' interpretations of the Celestial Realm. I reminisced about my time with the council. Michael was probably glad to have finally gotten rid of me. Luke was promoted as Michael’s personal protegé. The rest of the angels were probably too busy to think about me though. Having finished marking, I went to go get Lucifer to turn in for the night.   
  


  
~The next day~   
  


  
“Dia, not to sound rude or anything, but why did you want us all to meet so early? RAD isn’t starting for another hour.”   
Diavolo sat in his head seat at the table as the rest of us sat in our usual spots. All of us displaying varying levels of consciousness. Belphegor having fallen back asleep as soon as he sat down. Diavolo had a beaming smile on his face as he spoke. Never a good sign...   
“We have some new exchange students joining us today. I want you to meet them all and show them around RAD. This is an opportunity for the rest of you to mend some old ties”    
“My Lord, what exactly are you getting at?” Lucifer asked tentatively. Diavolo’s smile only grew brighter, but before he could say anything, the doors to the council room burst open.    
“Y/N!”   
Looking up, I managed to catch a mop of reddish-orange hair before I was buried under a pile of bodies. After I finally wiggled my way out, I backed up towards Lucifer; his arm finding its way around my waist. Standing in the council room were the 7 Archangels, all donning RAD uniforms, all smiling sheepishly save for Michael who was standing off to the side with his arms crossed. Looking at the rest of the brothers, I found that Bell was now wide awake as the rest of them looked a tad bit uncomfortable. Lucifer had a displeased frown.   
“What are you guys doing here?”   
“It was Father's idea to have us participate in this program. He thought it best to-”   
“Don’t kid yourself Michael. We volunteered to come. We missed you Y/N. Especially Michael. He wouldn’t stop talking about you after you left. Things weren’t the same after you fell. He also really wanted to see Lucifer again.” Raphael cut Michael off mid-sentence. Looking around, the brothers each had a murderous look in their eyes.    
“Ok, first off,  **you** volunteered,  **I** got dragged into this. Second, I did not miss Y/N and I did not talk about them after they left. If anything, I was glad that they were gone, especially after that little stunt they pulled before they jumped. You didn’t think I’d forget that Y/N, did you?”   
I loosened myself from Lucifer's grip and made my way over to the angels, giving them each a hug in turn.   
“Aww, I missed you guys too. Mike. What did I say about your pride? Honestly, for someone who used to adore the Virtue of Humility and claims to hate the Avatar of Pride, you really seem to take after his sin. Besides, you didn’t deny wanting to see Lu again.”    
The occupants in the room started snickering as Michael’s face started turning a lovely shade of beet red. Lucifer looked taken aback at the revelation but lightly chuckled into his fist as well.   
“I’d be careful  **Mike** . You wouldn’t want to lose that angelic status of yours for something as childish as misplaced pride.” Lucifer said with a smirk on his face. Michael started stuttering, trying to defend himself.   
“I-I didn’t! I-I don’t have any Pride I swear! Besides-”   
“Alright, alright. That’s enough.” Gabriel stepped in to save Michael from any more embarrassment. “It’s true, we did miss you and saw the exchange program as an opportunity to see you again. That’s why we volunteered to come.” Gabriel stopped in front of me and hugged me, much gentler than before. “We really did miss you Y/N. Things up there were too quiet without you.”   
“Oi! Hands off Y/N!” Mammon jumped up from his chair and pushed Gabriel away from me. Levi had shifted into his demonic form and wrapped his tail around my waist. “Y/N Belongs to us, not you normies.”   
“NORMIES?! I’m hurt that you think of us like that Leviachan. It is nice to know that you still kept your love for the Japanese animation even after you left.” Azrael said as he turned to look at Levi. A hand on his chest and a look of faux hurt in his eyes. This time, it was Levi’s turn to turn beet red. His self conscious not being able to take the attention. I was pulled away from Levi by Lucifer who placed a quick kiss on the top of my head. A prideful smirk on his face as he addressed the angels. 

“Now then, there is no need to fight over this. Y/N belongs to me. Isn’t that right my love?”   
One cannot describe the look of utter hurt, shock, betrayal, and jealousy that overtook the features of everyone present in the room at Lucifer’s bold statement. My own expression being that of shock before all bloody hell broke loose. Everyone started arguing over who I belonged to and who I loved the most. I stood there trying to calm everyone down but alas, my voice was never heard over the shouting.   
  
“It seems the exchange program is becoming quite the success, isn’t it Barbatos?”   
“Indeed My Lord, although perhaps we should put a stop to this before someone loses control?”   
“No need Barb. Let them talk among themselves. I know, how about some tea while we wait?”   
“Of course My Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. It's done! Thank you to everyone who stuck through reading this until the end and for those of you who pointed out the misgendering. Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos. I am going to start a new fic sometime after the new year. Warning: It will contain spoilers for lesson 38. Once again, thank you to everyone who stuck by this piece and I hope you'll enjoy mt next one as well.
> 
> For those who are wondering about the candle and magical energy that surrounded Y/N, the energy is the magic used to take away their angelic status and made them into a Nephalem (Demon, Angel Hybrid). Their candle kept changing itself because it needed to form a new substance to match Y/N's new physiology. 
> 
> Tags have been updated. If anyone feels like I'm missing any, please let me know.
> 
> Sneek Peek for the new fic:
> 
> “I want to talk with Y/N alone. Solomon, go home.”  
> “Now hold on a second. I’m not going anywhere until we figure out what we’re going to-”  
> “Leave”  
> “Alright, fine. Y/N, we’ll continue this tomorrow. I’ll stop by again, and I’ll bring Diavolo and Barbatos as well.”  
> With that, Solomon left and closed the door behind him. I was left alone with Lucifer, the Night Dagger still in my hands.  
> “Don’t worry Lu. I’m not going to do it. We will find another way.”  
> I looked at Lucifer. He seemed to be lost in thought before he turned to me, his signature smile on his face.  
> “I may have lost my memory, but you and my brothers are still dear to me. That feeling remains. Even now, I still want to protect all of you. And you most of all Y/N, more than anything else in the world… So if my power is what it takes to ensure that you’re safe, then take it. Without this blade...without the Night Dagger, it’s possible you’ll end up getting hurt, right? So, it’s okay Y/N. If it means saving your life then it’s worth it.” As he spoke, Lucifer’s expression changed from his cool smile to an almost pleading look, something I’ve never seen on him. Slowly, he walked up to me. Gently, he took hold of my hand and guided the Dagger to his heart.


End file.
